Aguila de Sangre
by Gigibv
Summary: Harry y Hermione ven como mujeres aparecen mutiladas en atroces asesinatos que combinan runas, maldiciones, mitología nórdica y un inhumano ritual sangriento. Sus vidas también están en caos y ven la oportunidad de encontrar nuevamente el amor. H/Hr
1. Supuesto final feliz

**Holass**

**Esta historia fue creada para el BigBang (Comunidad en Lj) ya que estamos tan cerca del final de las movies de HP :(**

**Es un Harry/Hermione inspirado en el baile que ambos tuvieron en la HP and the Deathly Hollows I. **

**Tiene algo de lemmon y algo gore (muy ligero). Y está completo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado. ;D**

**Gigi**

**.La comunidad es http : / / hpbigbang-es . livejournal. com /**

***EDIT* 19/08/11**

**Para colocar el es-pec-ta-cu-lar trabajo que hizo slilypotter (Lj) para esta historia. Un fanart muy lindo y original. Pueden verlo aquí: http: / hpbigbang-es. live / 18956 .html**

* * *

><p><strong>AGUILA DE SANGRE<strong>

_**CAPITULO I: **__**SUPUESTO FINAL FELIZ**_

_**.**_

_**Anden 3/4**_

.

Era más de medio día pero la mañana del primer día de septiembre continuaba clara y dorada. Hermione acababa de despedir a su hijo Hugo que partía en la vieja locomotora hacia Hogwarts y sentía el nudo en el estómago tan igual como cuando partió Rose, su hija mayor, hacía dos años.

Continuó parada en el andén viendo el horizonte por donde la locomotora había desaparecido muchos minutos atrás, más no quería moverse. Intuía que su negativa a marcharse no sólo se debía a la partida del último de sus hijos sino también a la melancolía, desazón y falta de ilusión asentada en su alma en los últimos años. Se enjugó las lágrimas con disimulo.

—No pensarás quedarte allí parada todo el día —la voz detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Vayamos a casa que muero de hambre. Me gustaría que prepararas un rico pastel de carne ahora que no irás al Ministerio. En este momento que no tenemos la dotación de bulla acostumbrada, tendré la casa entera solo para mí y podré disfrutar y escuchar los partidos de Quidditch de la temporada con una cerveza bien fría.

Ron Weasley enredó la mano de Hermione con lentitud y haló de su esposa con cariño. Comprendía que después de la tragedia ocurrida con James, siempre sería algo perturbador despedir a los chicos, pero ya habían pasado casi dos años. Claro que los extrañarían, pero de allí a llorar por la partida era demasiado para él. Recordaba que la partida de Rose, su hija mayor resultó un poco estresante para Hermione y meses después aquella desventura con su sobrino los sumió en un torbellino de emociones que fueron disminuyendo poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo. Tuvieron varias peleas en ese periodo y asumió que eran por aquel trauma familiar y mucho por la ausencia de Rose más que Hugo, que solía actuar casi como un catalizador para su madre. El tiempo cura las heridas y tanto como Hermione y como él mismo habían aceptado lo ocurrido con James y las cosas casi se habían calmado y vuelto a su curso normal; él dedicado a administrar la tiendas de Sortilegios Weasley en el callejón Diagon y Hogsmade y ella a su tirano y pomposo, como él lo llamaba, puesto de Directora de Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Por momentos, presentía que los problemas podrían aparecer nuevamente ahora que Hugo partía para Hogwarts. Lo conversó livianamente con Harry e incluso con Luna, quien se volvió muy cercana a él ante la ausencia, no física pero si espiritual de Ginny; y a pesar del prolongado y confuso discurso de su vieja y soñadora amiga de Hogwarts y del escueto de Harry, en esa oportunidad llegó a la conclusión que su esposa sólo pasaba por una nueva fase de depresión porque _las madres siempre se deprimen cuando los hijos parten del nido_. Era sólo eso y no tenía que ver nada con la monotonía, o la comunicación o más cursilerías femeninas que le soltó Luna aquella vez.

Hermione detuvo la mirada en su esposo y le dedicó una sonrisa lánguida. Divisó a Harry, oculto tras uno de los pilares de la estación intentado pasar desapercibido a pesar de que casi no quedaba nadie en el andén ¾. Sin soltar la mano debido al fuerte apretón de Ron, se plantó frente a su mejor amigo, intuyendo el estado emocional que lo embargaba, tal como le sucedía a ella. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos del ligeramente arrugado pantalón y aún conservaba la mirada perdida en las vías del tren, más no se sobresaltó por la interrupción. Escuchó con atención la invitación de sus amigos. Una media expresión apareció en su rostro cansado y los verdes ojos resplandecieron por unos segundos.

—Me encantaría que fueran, pero dudo que Ginny esté de humor. Ustedes entienden…

—Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio —interrumpió Ron—. Será mi hermana y comprendo su pena, pero ya es demasiado. Mira que no venir a despedir a la pequeña Lily. ¡Es el colmo!

—¡Ron! —soltó horrorizada Hermione.

—¿Qué? —se defendió Ron en el acto—. Es como si le gustara sentirse miserable y hacer miserable también a su propia familia.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad, aunque el mismo pensamiento revoloteaba dentro de su mente.

—Quizás la próxima semana pueda convencerla y volvamos a reunirnos como antes —respondió con cierta nostalgia—. Pero ahora que Lily partió, la casa estará aún más solitaria y temo que Ginny se sienta nuevamente indispuesta.

Ron iba a señalar algo pero el codazo que le insertó Hermione lo más disimuladamente posible le hizo callar. Ella casi arrastró a Ron mientras se despedían, prometiendo llamarse la siguiente semana. Harry caminó todavía más, hacia el final de la plataforma por donde la vieja locomotora había desaparecido con la más pequeña de su familia.

Su hija Lily, al igual que Hugo, el hijo de Ron y Hermione, iba a Hogwarts por primera vez. Harry divisó en el horizonte algunas volutas de humo diseminadas de la locomotora y esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar todas las cosas diferentes e inesperadas que observaría su pequeña. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar la sensación de miedo y felicidad que el mismo experimentó cuando viajó por primera vez y se complació al tener la seguridad que en Hogwarts, Lily sería más feliz de lo que había sido meses atrás en su propio hogar. La tristeza emanada de esta certeza le traspasó el alma y el recuerdo de su hijo James, fallecido en las vacaciones navideñas del mismo año en que Albus fue a Hogwarts, vino a su mente como un rayo. Tristeza y alegría, una dualidad que se había asentado en su alma los últimos meses. Tristeza por su hijo muerto en un accidente de carretera y alegría por ver simplemente crecer a sus otros hijos. La imagen de Lily corriendo por toda la casa gritando como loca porque no encontraba a su sapo, regalo del tío Neville, logró iluminar una parte de su alma y cada vez más desplazar la sensación amarga del vacío que dejó James.

Esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa, que empezaba a asentarse sobre su apagado rostro con más frecuencia, al traer a su memoria el rostro alegre y algo orgulloso de James la primera vez que acudió como pasajero al andén 3/4. Al ser el primogénito del héroe, del elegido y salvador de los oprimidos, como le llamaba El Profeta y la mayoría de la comunidad mágica; se convirtió en noticia nacional el ingreso de James Potter al bastión de la lucha y la resistencia por excelencia: Hogwarts.

El pequeño James al igual que su abuelo, a quien sólo conoció en fotos pero heredó el nombre y la manera de despeinarse el cabello con cierta vanidad; gustaba de los elogios y la atención. La pasó en grande con las miles de fotografías y entrevistas que le hicieron ese día. Su madre, tenía el pañuelo escondido en una mano para secarse las lágrimas, tanto de risa al ver como su hijo inflaba el pecho e intentaba erguirse para salir más alto en las fotos junto a su padre; así como las lágrimas de orgullo al ver a su primogénito partir y empezar a crecer para convertirse en un hombre… Que jamás llegaría a ser.

Por un momento, la fuerza de este recuerdo amenazó con inundarlo nuevamente, más Harry se rebeló ante el sentimiento; sabía que debía luchar para terminar de cerrar el dolor de su corazón. Era consciente que su fase de sentirse miserable o culpable de la muerte de su hijo, de guardarse todo dentro e intentar componer la mueca de una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus hijos y a sus amigos, ignorando el dolor, la tristeza, la rabia y el miedo que sentía, ya había pasado y casi empezaba a disminuir a pasos lentos pero seguros. Agradeció mentalmente a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione que siempre estuvo a su lado con una palabra de aliento o simplemente con el hombro dispuesto, por ayudarlo a recorrer esa parte del camino que uno debe transitar cuando se muere un ser querido.

"_Ya es demasiado"_

Las palabras de Ron resonaron dentro de su cabeza y el corazón súbitamente volvió a encogerse. Cerró los ojos para no recordar su hogar.

Ginny dentro de la habitación, que no ya era la matrimonial pues ahora dormía en la habitación de James, como una especie de penitencia. Harry entrando como siempre en medio de la pesada oscuridad de las permanentemente cerradas cortinas granate. El olor a letargo, a sábanas usadas, a sudor, a perfume y a pociones saturaba el ambiente. Harry tropezando con prendas de ropa desparramadas sobre la alfombra dorada.

A veces, Al y Lily corrían a despertar a mamá, rogando que ese fuera el "día bueno" de mami. Donde ella se levantaba animosa, se duchaba y ponía el vestido que le escogía Lily. Ambas se cepillaban el cabello, ensayando diferentes peinados ante los gritos destemplados de Harry y Albus que esperaban divertidos en el piso de abajo.

Salían hacia el callejón Diagon con destino exacto: la nueva heladería de Florean & Fortescue. Ginny caminando de la mano con Harry y los dos chicos mirando hacia atrás cada que tanto, esperando que el día no acabase y Harry con la percepción fugaz del amor que se le escapaba de las manos sin saber a quién culpar. Pero aquellos días iban distanciándose cada vez más.

Irremediablemente volvían los días malos de Ginny y Harry debía de ir a despertar a su esposa. Corría las cortinas y se sentaba junto a ella, llamándola suavemente mientras apretaba su mano esperanzando en transmitirle su calor. Se quedaba observando muchas veces el bulto inmóvil y cubierto por los cobertores. Las bandejas intactas de comida y la botella de poción de pasiflora, valeriana junto al frasco abierto de Prozac.

—Levántate Ginny, hoy es el gran día de Lily.

La silueta de la mujer bajo los cobertores se movió ligeramente y emitió un quejido. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar un vendaval pelirrojo y se escuchó los pasos amortiguados de un muchacho.

—¡Mami, date prisa que van a dar las once!

Otro protesta y el movimiento lento bajo las sábanas logró que el corazón de Harry se expandiera esperanzado. El rostro delgado, pálido y congestionado, el cabello rojo enmarañado, los ojos enrojecidos de su esposa aparecieron hacia la claridad de la mañana que entraba a raudales por las descorridas cortinas gracias a su hijo Albus, que esperaba expectante.

—¿Es hoy, verdad…? —musitó Ginny—. Mi pequeña irá hoy a Hogwarts.

Harry rogaba mentalmente. Albus y Lily miraban con tensión y con esperanza los movimientos de su madre.

Ella se incorporó sobre la pequeña cama y miró a los tres Potter aguardando una respuesta. Harry pudo observar su mirada deslizarse por los cuadros colgados en las paredes, el enorme cartel del equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts con James como buscador saludando con la túnica escarlata y otra con la túnica puesta, sonriendo y parado con toda la familia el primer día de escuela. Ginny giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y entrecerró los párpados.

—No olvides llevar tu lechuza, Lily —bostezó al hablar—. James siempre la olvidaba.

—Yo no tengo lechuza, mamá. Es _Faster_, mi sapo.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Irás con nosotros, _mami_…?

Harry se movió incómodo, mientras intentaba apretar aún más la mano de Ginny para que reaccionara.

—Por supuesto que no irá —intervino Albus, con la voz grave, recién estrenada ese verano—. No escuchaste que le duele la cabeza.

—_Albus_ —Harry se dirigió a su hijo con determinación.

—¿Puedo traerte poción de Murtlap, _mamita_?

—Esa poción es para curar heridas, so tonta —se burló Al.

—Es suficiente, Al. Sube tus cosas al auto y espéranos. Iremos en seguida.

—¿No vendrá con nosotros, papá? —Lily miró a Harry que sentía que su corazón se astillaba nuevamente.

Movió la cabeza mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano.

—Ella esta indispuesta. Ya sabes Lily, la migraña.

Mintió y se sintió miserable una vez más.

—Por favor cierren la puerta al salir —Ginny se hundió en las sábanas entre bostezos—. Que tengas un excelente viaje, hijita. Pensaré en ti todo el día.

Harry escuchó risas a lo lejos que hicieron que regresara a la realidad. Un padre abrazaba a su esposa mientras sus pequeños, sin edad necesaria para ir a Hogwarts, caminaban hacia el muro de la entrada al andén jugando y riendo, tras despedir, seguramente a un hermano o hermana.

Así fue su vida dos años antes. Tenía la felicidad que soñaba y creía que sin Voldemort y sin la cicatriz doliéndole por diecinueve años su vida continuaría perfecta. Ahora se encontraba parado en un andén casi vacío envidiando sin poder evitarlo a aquella desconocida pareja que cruzaba la columna de entrada, feliz y orgullosa.

_Tarde o temprano ella deberá superarlo. Perder a James casi me hace perder la cabeza también a mí. Pero después de todos estos meses… ¡Maldición! Está arrastrando a Al y a Lily al agujero… ¡Y juro que no me quedaré viendo sin hacer nada!_

_._

.

_**Sortilegios Weasley**_

.

Unas semanas después de su encuentro en King Cross, Harry escuchaba, no sin cierto dejo de culpabilidad, la diatriba de Ron. Sentado sobre uno de los bancos altos de la trastienda, lo observaba cargando un par de cajas, no sin algo de dificultad debido a su algo pronunciado estómago, para apilarlas cerca de la puerta de salida, hasta esperar que llegara el señor Dewar y las llevara a la oficina de trasladores internacionales.

—Esa necesidad de tener toda nuestra vida programada y los minutos contados, transforma nuestra intimidad en un trámite más dentro de su sobrecargada lista de tareas cotidianas —musitaba Ron con resquemor—. Me ha adjudicado un día a la semana. Te imaginas, Harry. ¡Un día!

Podía usar la varita y ayudar a su amigo, más sabía que lo hacía tanto para descargar tensiones como por el ejercicio físico. En la última reunión de ex alumnos, Seamus y Dean no dejaron de burlarse de Ron, de su incipiente calvicie, que ni siquiera él había notado y de su abultada barriga. Seamus era el director de las nuevas empresas magiléctricas, junto a Dean su co-fundador, que combinaban electricidad con magia y que había sido un éxito comercial y monetario. Seamus, quien lucía el rostro sospechosamente liso, llegó en un Audi Plateado, para la comidilla de muchos que añoraban los días primigenios donde la magia no se mezclaba con los artefactos muggles; junto a una escultural joven de la mitad de su edad.

La cerveza fría que tenía entre sus manos aún permanecía intacta, mientras que Ron llevaba dos botellas y continuaba con el monólogo ya que Harry se negaba a tomar partido por alguno de los dos. Hermione solía contarle muy poco sobre su matrimonio, aunque no era necesario pues Harry había llegado a conocer tan bien a Hermione que no necesitaba que dijera mucho para adivinar que tenían una crisis. La última vez que se vieron fue en andén ¾ cuando despidieron a Hugo y Lily, más eso no impedía que hablaran casi a diario por teléfono, fuera por temas de trabajo como por trivialidades.

La cortina de la trastienda se abrió y una joven de rizados cabellos negros que contrastaban con los brillantes ojos color del cielo de mediodía, hoyuelos en las mejillas y labios delgados mostrando una sonrisa, ingresó dando los buenos días, dejando tanto a Harry como a Ron momentáneamente sin habla.

Era Ethell la hija del señor Dewar, de vacaciones universitarias y ayudando a su padre en el negocio. Harry logró desviar la cara para no parecer un depravado pues la chica tendría unos veinte años, reflejados en sus finos rasgos, aunque su proporcionado cuerpo, de pechos redondos, cintura pequeña y caderas sinuosas aparentara más. Bebió un sorbo de la cerveza y esperó paciente a que Ron terminara de despachar los paquetes.

Imaginó una vez más la manera de sacar el tema a colación. No sabía exactamente qué decir, pues como iban las cosas, el contarle a Ron sobre el nuevo trabajo extra de Hermione provocaría una de sus famosas explosiones. Esa fue la condición de Hermione para aceptar el trabajo, pues decía que estaba cansada de los reproches de Ron en ese aspecto y que si el ministerio necesitaba aún más ayuda, debía encargarse él personalmente de hablar con su esposo. Más con las quejas expresadas, percibía que quizás debía dejar para después el confesarle que su esposa se ausentaría aún más de casa.

Bebió un trago más y observó sutilmente el cambio en Ron en ese instante. Casi recordaba su desmañado comportamiento ante las mujeres guapas. Aún actuaba raro delante de Fleur y eso que ella ya era madre de 3 niños. Hizo una mueca, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de distracción para decirle a Ron sobre los asesinatos en los que su esposa se vería involucrada.

Unas horas después, Harry regresó a su casa, aún con las mejillas encendidas y con un sabor amargo en la boca. Sabía que Ron no lo tomaría a bien, pero jamás imaginó que se pelearían tan drásticamente. Dijo que no quería verlo pues arruinaba su matrimonio alejando a su esposa de su hogar y de su lado. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle que él único que alejaba a Hermione era el mismo.

.

_**Runas**_

.

Al inicio, cuando descubrieron el primer cadáver y la maldición se destapó sin control sobre los traductores, Harry rechazó la petición de involucrar a Hermione. Ella no tenía estudios ni preparación como auror y tampoco se había asimilado al departamento de seguridad mágica como traductora de dialectos antiguos o como analista criminal. Se le había solicitado algunas veces ayuda en tópicos menores, pues era muy conocida en el Ministerio la inteligencia y agudeza que poseía, más también se sabía que solía ponerse demasiado nerviosa cuando veía sangre o cualquier hecho delictivo.

La crudeza del asesinato fue el motivo inicial para no querer involucrarla. Podría tratarse de algo más que un simple crimen pasional como sospechaban, por la crueldad extrema aplicada sobre el cuerpo. La víctima era una joven caucásica de cuerpo regordete y extremidades cortas, encontrada una mañana en el vertedero de la Isla de Sheepey. Llevaba aproximadamente cinco días en descomposición y fue necesaria la presencia de tres cuartas partes del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores, pues cuando la noticia de que era un bruja la asesinada, la policía y la prensa muggle le llevaba medio día de ventaja.

Llevaban dos meses en el caso y aún Harry no podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo de aquella joven. Cuando lograba hacerlo al final del día, debía cada mañana iniciar la rutina y volver a examinar las fotos y pruebas para tratar de hallar algo que lo llevara a encontrar al asesino. La imagen del cuerpo a escasos metros del agua fétida, la túnica, levantada sobre los muslos, exponía los diferentes rasguños y heridas sobre las blancas piernas y las sangrantes rodillas, señal de que logró arrastrarse para huir de su enemigo. Llevaba muchos anillos y pulseras en brazos y manos. En una conservaba la varita aún apretada por el rictus mortal. Había luchado, o al menos lo intentó. Lo sabían por la posición en que la encontraron pues su rostro no podía revelar nada, pues estaba desfigurada. Lo que más recordaba Harry era la imagen de la espalda lacerada y abierta a grandes tajos, con las costillas levantadas. Los pulmones a su lado como alas sanguinolentas completaban el cuadro: El famoso ritual nórdico del águila de sangre.

Tenía el tatuaje de un sol y luna enlazados sobre la pantorrilla pero los aurores no conocían los otros tatuajes que llenaban su piel. Unos caracteres y símbolos desconocidos para todos, salvo para Harry que reconoció algunos de ellos sobre el cuerpo tieso. _Runas_, se dijo.

Al inicio ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente llamar a Hermione para pedirle ayuda con las Runas, después de todo el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica tenía convenio con traductores de diferentes países. Vinieron un grupo tres personas la primera vez, dos irlandeses y una mujer finlandesa de aspecto cansado, para ayudar con el caso "Águila de Sangre". Harry tuvo que prepararlos antes de que ingresaran a la sala de autopsias del ministerio ubicada en la novena planta junto al Departamento de Misterios, pero ni eso evitó que la finlandesa huyera negándose a colaborar después de devolver el desayuno a los pies de Harry.

Trabajaron una semana y consiguieron descifrar apenas una línea de palabras inconexas y sin sentido. Empezaron por el brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo y nada, pasaron a la pierna derecha y finalmente en la izquierda lograron descifrar unas cuantas palabras sueltas. Después de una semana otras dos palabras más. Pero luego ya no pudieron avanzar más. El cuerpo a pesar de la cantidad mágica de pociones y mezclas que se le aplicaron continuaba su descomposición a ritmo acelerado. Las marcas tatuadas por toda la piel se desintegraban y caían con la carne podrida. Kingsley, el Ministro de Magia, ordenó traer a otros tres traductores de Alemania. Esta vez a los jóvenes alemanes además de las fotografías milimétricas de cada línea sobre la piel se les ocurrió escanear el cuerpo con un tomógrafo híbrido para estudiar que tan profundas eran las marcas.

Allí ocurrió la primera tragedia.

Los primeros traductores eran jóvenes hábiles en el idioma rúnico, después de todo su país era cuna de la lengua germánica desde la edad media. Se encerraron tres noches recogiendo con precisión milimétrica miles de tomas de cada grabado rúnico sobre la joven. Si ponías a la joven sobre la espalda y juntabas brazos y piernas se podría jurar que la utilizaron de tabla para escribir sobre ella.

Ellos empezaron a descifrar los símbolos de las fotos y tomografías y consiguieron más palabras… y también la muerte.

No fue inmediato. Tenían el borrador de su primer trabajo y se lo alcanzaron a Harry al terminar la tercera semana de encontrar el cadáver, que ahora sólo constaba de algunos colgajos de piel y músculo sobre huesos. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio antes de leerlo, pues deseaba descansar unos instantes. Regresaba con su guardia de aurores de una búsqueda: la cabeza de la joven. Infructuosa.

Y luego las alarmas de la oficina de aurores ulularon frenéticas. Diferentes aurores enviaban noticias desde diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Para cuando Harry llegó con su unidad y la patrulla diecinueve era demasiado tarde. Los cuerpos de los cinco traductores hallados en sus habitaciones de hotel e incluso uno en un parque estaban calcinados. El sexto traductor alemán no se encontraba en Londres debido a una llamada de emergencia: Su esposa entró en labor de parto. Hicieron las coordinaciones, llamadas infructuosas e incluso un viaje apresurado en un traslador a Augsburg, más llegaron tarde. Encontraron a la mujer histérica abrazando a un bebé junto a las cenizas de su esposo.

Pero lo peor llegaría horas después. Encontraron un segundo cadáver. El asesino del _águila de sangre_ atacó otra vez.

El segundo asesinato ocurrió en pleno centro de la ciudad danesa de Copenhague. Descubrieron el cadáver dentro de un complejo de apartamentos. La madre de la joven acudió al cuerpo de aurores danés para que encontrara a su hija perdida hacía una semana. La joven de 30 años era camarera en un bar cercano y según los amigos no tenía problemas con nadie. Ellos se encargaron de buscarla y la encontraron en la casa de una amiga que estaba de viaje. Igual que el asesinato anterior, la mujer estaba desfigurada, esta vez le habían cortado las orejas y cercenado un pecho pero lo que impactaba a todos era el espectáculo de los pulmones ensangrentados sacados por entre las costillas arrancadas con cortes limpios. Un águila de sangre perfecta.

Y los grabados en el cuerpo. Aquellos desconocidos símbolos rúnicos. Iguales a los encontrados en la primera mujer.

Después de este asesinato, el mismo ministro de magia encargó a Harry la tarea de buscar a más traductores. Pero la voz se corrió en el gremio y ninguno quiso asumir el trabajo. Kingsley obligó a Harry a buscar la ayuda de Hermione, pues era la única disponible. Después de hablar con Ron, a pedido de Hermione, y de la pelea fenomenal entre ellos (pues Ron le exigió que dedicara más tiempo a él y a su casa, más que al ministerio, ahora que sus hijos ya no estaban) y tras una semana de mutismo entre ellos hasta que éste aceptara, pues no tenía otra opción; Harry se enfrascó junto a Hermione, en la enorme tarea de buscar pistas y desentrañar el misterio del asesino del Águila de Sangre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Les gustó? Continúen que empieza lo mejor ;)**

**Gigi**


	2. Descubrimientos

_**CAPITULO II : **__**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**_

.

_**Hallazgos macabros**_

_**.**_

Fue una tarea titánica. Muchas noches Hermione debía trabajar hasta tarde haciendo denodados esfuerzos por descubrir aquellos extraños grabados e investigar sobre todo lo concerniente a aquel sangriento ritual. Logró identificar algunos pero no podía ir más allá, pues sabían que los caracteres estaban malditos, así que debía trabajar a la par con los expertos en romper maldiciones y eso le tomaba aún más tiempo. Ella imaginaba el sufrimiento de las pobres chicas, el horror que debieron padecer al experimentar ser torturadas y eso le daba aún más fuerzas para trabajar sin obedecer al cansancio o a la frustración. Dedicaba su esfuerzo día y algunas noches enteras. Si bien desentrañar los grabados se le hizo una obsesión y pasaba largos periodos encerrada en el ministerio; no podía negar que no era el motivo principal. La situación con Ron había llegado a un punto muerto. Ya no hablaban, ni discutían. La frialdad llegó y se instaló inextinguible en su casa. Ya ni siquiera la llamaba hogar desde que sus hijos partieron a estudiar a Hogwarts. Ron pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Sortilegios Weasley e incluso pasaba noches durmiendo en un cuarto acondicionado en la trastienda. Ella sólo llegaba a cambiarse o a tomar notas de su extensa biblioteca personal. Apenas cruzaban palabras cordiales. El tiempo de pelear, de las interminables peroratas de Ron reclamando el desapego de su esposa, los sollozos de Hermione, los portazos antes de desaparecer en las noches en que Hermione no deseaba intimar con él, los ruegos, los pedidos incesantes de ella para que él comprendiera su trabajo, las recriminaciones por su comportamiento machista e insensible, todas aquellas cosas habían terminado. Ya no querían pelear más, quizás con la secreta esperanza que las cosas se calmaran naturalmente o quizás inconscientemente, saturados de luchar por algo que no caminaba desde hacía mucho.

Hermione agradecía mentalmente que los chicos estuviesen en Hogwarts para que no vieran el deterioro de su hogar. Pero como siempre ocurre, los chicos intuían, sin que nadie mencionara una palabra, que las cosas en casa iban en declive. Cuando llegaron para las pascuas del siguiente año, Rose ya no podía ocultarle a Hugo que sus padres probablemente terminarían separándose.

Transcurrieron más de diez meses en los que Hermione tuvo que bregar con un escrito indescifrable y un matrimonio que hacía agua por todos lados, pero mantenía la determinación de continuar sin pedir ayuda ni quejarse de su destino. Después de todo era lo más lógico en esos casos. Derrumbarse no hubiese servido de nada. Se permitía en contadas ocasiones visitar a Luna pues su silencio le resultaba reconfortante. Su mejor amiga, Ginny hacía tiempo que había dejado de mostrarse cortés con las visitas y tuvo que alejarse. Hubiese buscado la ayuda de Harry, pero la situación de su amigo era incluso peor que la suya.

En las vacaciones navideñas anteriores, Lily se empeñó en ir a su última clase de ballet antes del recital de fin de año. La hija de Hermione, Rose iba a esa academia cuando era más pequeña, en el barrio muggle de Finsbury, cerca de King's Cross y por eso la recomendaron. Lily amaba sus clases y rogó que la dejaran acudir. Harry se encargaba de recogerla y coordinaba con Ginny cuando le era imposible salir a tiempo del ministerio o porque tenía alguna comisión de última hora. Ese día, Hugo y Albus se quedaron en casa de Hermione para acampar en el patio trasero a la usanza muggle, aunque le pidieron a Ron que les armara una tienda mágica con todo equipado; Rose escuchaba unos discos en su cuarto, mientras Hermione leía en la biblioteca. Eran pasadas las diez cuando recibieron la llamada preocupada de Harry, preguntando si estaban allí Ginny y Lily. Los tres amigos fueron inmediatamente a casa de Harry y encontraron a Ginny dormida en el sofá con el frasco de Prozac abierto y el álbum de fotografías de James entre sus manos. Harry estaba como loco pues temía por su pequeña hija y fue al ministerio para activar el rastro. A pedido de Kingsley los hijos de los héroes de la batalla de Hogwarts, tenían sin excepción una especie de marca para detectarlos hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Con esto pudieron ubicar a la pequeña Lily, aterida con su delgado abrigo sobre su tutú rosado y asustada a más no poder, en una de las bancas de King's Cross. Este hecho fue el detonante para Harry. La pelea con Ginny fue monumental y Hermione y Ron llevaron a Lily a la casa para pasar el fin de semana, esperando que sus amigos solucionaran ese problema.

Pero Harry decidió que era suficiente. Que aunque aún amaba a Ginny, no podía dejarse arrastrar por ella. El recuerdo de James, su hijo muerto en un accidente de moto en la carretera, pesaba demasiado para Ginny y no podía superarlo y la arrastraba, a su matrimonio y a sus hijos con ella hacia el abismo. A Harry le costó superar la culpa y algunas veces recaía. La moto con la que se accidentó James era la de Sirius, que reparada por él mismo, estaba en el garaje de su casa. Poco importaba que James tomara la moto sin permiso de sus padres y saliera a la carretera sin ponerse el casco, igual los sentimientos de culpa, la sensación de haber fallado como protector de su propia familia, de haber sobrevivido a su primogénito, no aminoraban el dolor que sentía. "¿Cómo yo, que pude arreglar tantas cosas para otros, no pude salvar a mi hijo?". Sentía que había traicionado a James, que lo había abandonado pues no había estado presente cuando falleció. Pero con el tiempo, pues ya habían pasado casi tres años, Harry dejaba que esos periodos de tristeza, enojo, ira y desolación fueran espaciándose cada vez más, pues se aferraba a sus hijos: a Lily y Albus que lo necesitaban. Todo lo hacía por ellos. Incluso el terminar su matrimonio para no hacerlos infelices. Se mudó Grimauld Place y se llevó a sus hijos con él. Mientras trabajaba y los chicos estuvieran en casa, los llevaba donde su abuela Molly.

Después de esos diez meses, Harry intentaba continuar con su vida, tratando de que sus hijos vivieran en armonía. Se encontraba arreglando una de las habitaciones superiores para hacer un cuarto insonorizado a Albus que empezaba a tocar la guitarra eléctrica —para el disgusto de su hermana menor— cuando apareció el patronus de Kingsley con un mensaje urgente. Hermione se comunicó también a través de la red flu y quedaron en encontrarse en el ministerio para tomar el traslador internacional.

Era el tercer ataque del asesino del Águila de Sangre. El presidente de Finlandia, y el ministro de magia de ese país esperaban a la guardia de aurores londinense encabezada por Harry y a Hermione como asesora. Los llamaron, pues la joven atacada tenía la ciudadanía británica. La encontraron en un basurero de la ciudad de Helsinki. La joven presentaba magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, desgarro con exposición de hueso en una pierna, una cuchillada en las costillas superiores, una concusión cerebral moderada a causa de un golpe y unas pocas líneas de un tatuaje a medio realizar, pero increíblemente la encontraron viva. Un mago que trabajaba reciclando objetos mágicos cerca de allí escuchó los gritos y corrió hacia ella. Llamó a la guardia local y ellos la llevaron al Hospital Suomi de la ciudad. Los hijos de Harry ya se encontraban nuevamente en Hogwarts, así que estaba más relajado y con toda la disposición, por lo que partió hacia el vertedero con su guardia de aurores para hacer las investigaciones, mientras Hermione regresaba a Londres a los tres días, a arreglar el papeleo, pues la joven tenía que ser trasladada allá al salir del coma. Ella no podía hacer más pues en ese estado jamás conseguiría estudiar los pocos trazados en el cuerpo. Pero los días se hicieron dos largas semanas. Ella deseaba ir con todas sus fuerzas, pero volvió a discutir con Ron después de mucho tiempo, pues se acercaba su cumpleaños y él deseaba pasarlo con ella. No quiso escuchar las explicaciones de Hermione y la importancia de viajar a Finlandia. Ron volvió a quedarse algunas noches en la tienda y ella lo agradeció mentalmente. Harry por su parte, la mantenía al tanto de las investigaciones; la llamaba puntual cada noche y hablaban por horas sobre los avances de las investigaciones y aunque lo evitaba, a veces se refería a su separación de Ginny.

Después de tres semanas, Harry llegó a Londres con la delegación del Hospital Suomi. Trasladaron a la joven que aún permanecía en coma pero estaba estable. "Incluso lograron salvar al bebé", le comentó Harry a una pasmada Hermione, al igual que a todo el equipo de investigación. El bebé recién tenía poco más de dos meses. Era increíble que sobreviviera con todas las heridas de su madre. La trasladaron a San Mungo mientras Harry buscaba a sus padres, una pareja de ancianos que vivían cerca del aeropuerto, pero por más que investigó no encontró un motivo ni una relación con las otras jóvenes asesinadas. El caso volvió a estancarse nuevamente. Hasta que la joven no despertara del coma, no podría aportar nada nuevo.

Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, Hermione tenía contacto diario con Harry, bien en el ministerio o simplemente cenando o compartiendo un sándwich en el parque cercano al lugar. Y esas semanas en que estuvieron separados le provocaron a Hermione cierta desazón que ella atribuyó a la gran familiaridad que se había formado entre ellos. Hermione no solía hablar mucho sobre sus problemas con Ron, pero no era necesario pues Ron sostenía charlas kilométricas con Harry los fines de semana, por eso, y para lograr que Harry respirara, ella tocaba con pinzas su vida amorosa frente a él. A Harry también le pasaba lo mismo. Sus amistades ni siquiera sospechaban que él vivía una crisis matrimonial. Sólo su círculo más cercano sabía que Ginny y él estaban separados, y aún así creían que sólo era transitorio. Sólo Hermione, Luna y los patriarcas Weasley sabían la realidad. Y esto lo comprobó Hermione cuando le llegó un mensaje de Harry a medianoche un fin de semana.

—Al fin llegó. Aquí está la constancia final de que fui un pésimo esposo y un fracaso como padre…

Hermione se alarmó al encontrar a Harry completamente borracho en una cantina muggle de mala muerte. No lo pensó dos veces y lo llevó a Grimauld Place. Le quitó de entre los dedos el edicto de divorcio, firmado por Ginny de la manera más rápida imaginable. Estaba completamente destrozado y murmuraba que con ese simple papel se terminaban casi quince años de vida.

—"Por el bien de todos"… ¿Recuerdas la frase de Dumbledore, que lo impulsó a armar todo ese plan? El bien mayor. Esa era su premisa…. Me siento igual, escoger entre mi matrimonio y mis hijos… y es horrible.

A pesar de mantenerse impasible ante los demás no podía ocultarlo a Hermione. Al verla se derrumbó y abrió su corazón contándole sus temores y sufrimientos. Hermione lo escuchaba abrazándolo hasta que finalmente Harry cayó dormido. Ella tenía parte del cuerpo adormecido pues estaba sobre la alfombra, apoyada su espalda contra el sofá y Harry estaba completamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Ella acarició los cabellos morenos de su mejor amigo y depositó un beso sobre la frente antes de utilizar "mobilicorpus" para llevarlo a su cama. Terminó quitándole los zapatos, aflojó la corbata y sintió la necesidad de darle otro beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

_**Decisiones erróneas.**_

.

.

Tres meses después, la joven atacada en Finlandia por el asesino del Águila de Sangre, despertó del coma y recordó sólo algunos detalles del ataque, que aportaron muy poco para la investigación. Para muchos, el milagro se debía a la pequeña criatura de su vientre, pues ella les confirmó que cuando ocurrió el ataque, regresaba de ver a su sanadora, quien le informó que estaba gestando. La joven se sentía radiante e iba a encontrarse con su novio a las afueras de la ciudad. Quizás esa euforia y el sentimiento de protección natural a la vida hicieron que ella se defendiera con más valor. O tal vez simplemente fue la suerte de que alguien pasara por el lugar. En el interrogatorio detalló que el asesino tenía una especie de espada y que la empuñaba con la mano izquierda, notó también que la mano derecha estaba enguantada. Harry la exhortaba a contestar desesperado por lo poco que decía, pero la muchacha por más que intentaba sólo recordaba que su atacante tenía ojos verdes, pues al llevar una especie de casco puesto no se le veía nada más. Empezó a llorar, pues recordar tanto hizo que le doliera la cabeza y Hermione, quien insistió en estar presente en el interrogatorio, se acercó a la joven para consolarla. Hermione no quería contrariarla pues el bebé en su vientre absorbía la tensión de la madre y pensó que no debían presionarla más por ahora. Se sentó junto a su cama y le agradeció el ayudarlos, mientras le tomaba la mano. Su abrigo gris se abrió ligeramente y su identificación del ministerio brillo bajo la luz del lugar.

—¡Él tenía eso colgando del pecho! —gritó la joven repentinamente mientras señalaba a Hermione.

Recordó que cuando luchaba con el asesino, trató de arañarlo y desgarró parte de su túnica y pudo verlo raudamente. Luego éste la golpeó con la espada en la cabeza y era todo lo que podía recordar. Hermione no se había quitado su identificación de seguridad del ministerio, que usaban todos los trabajadores desde la guerra con Voldemort, por el apuro para llegar al hospital. La joven aseguraba que no se equivocaba porque una ex compañera de cuarto hizo una pasantía en el ministerio londinense.

Harry y los demás salieron al ministerio. Debían actuar con rapidez. Pidió los expedientes de todo el personal activo y encontraron algunos sospechosos. Empezaron los interrogatorios y Hermione insistió en estar presente y esto le generó en su casa un indiferente silencio con Ron, quién desapareció dando un portazo más. Interrogaron a muchos e intentaron encontrar alguna conexión con el ataque pero no encontraron nada. Hermione se encargó de elaborar una especie de cronograma de los ataques y relacionarlo con permisos, faltas u otra conexión con los ataques de las jóvenes. Con esto redujeron a menos de cincuenta los posibles sospechosos del ataque. La provisión de Veritaserum se acabó en el ministerio y debieron de esperar el nuevo lote de San Mungo, pero no siempre resultaba efectivo, pues muchos magos conocían varios antídotos y podían agenciarse de ellos. Cuando la guardia de aurores fue a buscar a uno de los sospechosos, se enteraron de que éste, Phillip Marshall, había pedido licencia de una semana; la semana del ataque y que se reportó enfermo los días en que se encontraron a las otras jóvenes. Marshall trabajaba como asesor en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional bajo la supervisión del viejo Tyler Perry, una eminencia en historia mágica internacional. Revisaron su escritorio y encontraron su identificación. Llevaron sus objetos personales y todo lo encontrado al departamento de misterios y le aplicaron los hechizos rutinarios, comprobando que tenían rastros de sangre.

—Lo encontramos —pronunció el patronus de Harry, en el silencioso comedor del hogar Weasley. Hermione hizo un hechizo para limpiar el único plato sobre la mesa, pues Ron no había vuelto aún a casa y se apresuró a llegar al ministerio.

La guardia de aurores se preparó para una incursión. Habían mantenido en el mayor secreto la revisión de las oficinas de Phillip Marshall el asesino del Águila de Sangre, aunque no pudieron ocultarlo del jefe de la sección, el viejo Perry, pues este les proporcionó toda la información sobre su asesor. Lo rastrearon hasta una casa en las afueras de Londres, en el área rural, cerca de un campamento de pesca y caza. Harry no quería que Hermione fuera pero ella insistió en acompañarlo, pues le manifestó que la situación con Ron había empeorado aún más y necesitaba algo para distraerse ahora que sus hijos estaban lejos.

El operativo de seguimiento empezó bien temprano, antes del alba. Toda la guardia estaba estratégicamente posicionada en varios lugares cercanos a la casa consignada en el expediente de Marshall. Una especie de cabaña que compartía el patio de juegos con otra cabaña posterior. Ellos esperaban las órdenes de su capitán. Harry, con otros capitanes de escuadrón, intercambió tácticas y discutió posiciones, junto a los especialistas y asesores, incluida Hermione. Reservaron habitaciones en un hotel campestre a unos minutos del lugar. El hotel era un punto de parada obligatorio para muchos turistas que subían a las montañas para cazar, por lo que su equipo de aurores se disfrazó de cazadores o simples turistas.

Algunos vigilaban simulando ser amantes de la naturaleza y vagaban sin rumbo recogiendo datos, otros aurores actuaban como parejas de visita y bailaban y conversaban en el bar anexo a la entrada del hotel. Era un sitio pequeño, algo ruidoso cuando la taberna se llenaba con la gente del lugar y era atendido por un camarero jovial. Los aurores vigilaban mientras se infiltran entre la gente. Sabían que el hombre regresaría, pues las investigaciones habían sido secretas e incluso cambiaron la identidad de la joven atacada y que se recuperaba en San Mungo. No podían hacer más que esperar y cuando llegó la segunda noche, la tensa espera fue el detonante para una crisis de Hermione. Se empeñaba en revisar una y otra vez las notas sobre Phillip Marshall y las jóvenes asesinadas con tanta desesperación que Harry tuvo que llevar a Hermione a su habitación en el hotel para no desesperar a su equipo.

—Pienso que deberías hablar claro con Ron. El mantenerse callados sin enfrentar su verdadera situación no les esta favoreciendo en nada. Date la oportunidad de salvar tu matrimonio ahora que no está totalmente arruinado. No esperes tanto como yo. —le quitó las notas de las manos y la conminó a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Ron para tratar de conversar.

Hermione abrazó a Harry pues a pesar de su fría ecuanimidad, por dentro estaba desmoronándose, pues no deseaba perder a Ron a pesar de todo. Se dijo que se comportaba como una cría al no enfrentar los problemas de su matrimonio. Si quería solucionar algo, quizás debía hacer ciertas concesiones, quizás debía sacrificar algo por el bien mayor, tal como había dicho Harry. Tal vez podría borrar sus aspiraciones, sus sueños personales, lo que sentía cuando Ron la hería, quizás podría dejar de volar… Se debía el último esfuerzo para no terminar la relación de buena parte de su vida. Actuaría distinto a como solía, con la esperanza que eso refrescara la relación.

No lo encontró en casa. Era lo usual esas últimas semanas y supuso que estaría igualmente en Sortilegios Weasley. "Trabaja todo el día, deberías estar orgullosa de que no es un irresponsable holgazán", se recriminó mentalmente. Utilizó un hechizo silenciador para no ser detectada, quería sorprenderlo y tirarse a sus brazos como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Estaba segura de que bajaría la guardia pues ella pocas veces tenía estas muestras de cariño tan espontáneas. Ginny le aconsejó una vez, que sorprendiera a Ron con unas bragas sexys de encaje y un baile sensual, pero ella era demasiado vergonzosa para hacerlo. Se limitó a tomar una de las camisas de Ron de su casa y procedió a quitarse la ropa al lado del aparador principal, para quedarse sólo con las bragas puestas, descalza, con el cabello suelto y solo con la camisa de rayas cubriendo su cuerpo aún firme y delgado. Caminó despacio esquivando cajas desperdigadas con pastillas vomitivas y tarros con polvo peruano de oscuridad. Contempló en la penumbra del lugar la luz que se colaba por el umbral de la puerta de la trastienda. Sabía que Ron había instalado allí, aparte de sus oficinas, un pequeño espacio para una cama y algunos enseres para cuando se quedaba hasta tarde por el trabajo, y últimamente por las peleas entre ambos.

Debía reconocer que lo había descuidado, pero también comprendía que a lo largo de todos esos años, permitió muchas cosas en nombre del amor que sentía por él. Los defectos que alguna vez le parecieron graciosos con el tiempo se tornaron pesados y difíciles de sobrellevar. Reconocía que antes no trabajaba tanto ni estaba metida todo el día en el ministerio; le encantaba estar con su familia, pero poco a poco la monotonía, la falta de ambición de Ron y su carácter machista había socavado profundamente el deseo de mantenerse a su lado. Por eso empezó a tomar más responsabilidades sin descuidar su deber de madre; sólo como esposa. "Todavía podemos remediarlo", pensó Hermione. Recordó el semblante de Harry, el sufrimiento empañando sus ojos verdes y no deseaba pasar por todo aquello. Si había una esperanza, la encontraría.

El piso de losetas de colores esta frío y Hermione caminaba dispuesta a sentir el calor nuevamente en los brazos de su esposo. Con audacia desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa y la hendidura de sus pechos se hizo notoria. Escuchó algunos ruidos y le alegró que estuviese despierto aún, pues no quería que le saltara encima creyendo que era un ladrón. Levantó el brazo y empujó lentamente la puerta, aún con algo de vergüenza de encontrarse semi desnuda, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, escuchó el crujido de los tablones de la cama y una exclamación de sorpresa. De una voz femenina.

Alguna vez le pasó por la mente. No podía negarlo, a veces su pensamiento lógico le indicaba que en algunas ocasiones los problemas matrimoniales derivan en una infidelidad, pero desechaba la idea tan pronto acudía a su cabeza, pues a pesar de todos los problemas, confiaba en Ron. Ahora, su cabeza disparaba miles de pensamientos atolondrados y no podía concentrarse en analizar la situación. La visión de una joven intentando cubrir su piel bajo las sábanas, la desnudez de Ron que intentaba ocultar mientras buscaba el pantalón entre el lío de ropa al pie de la cama; empezaron a darle sorpresivas arcadas. Como pudo llegó al baño de la trastienda y vomitó.

No quiso escuchar nada. Siempre juzgó que la decisión de perdonar una infidelidad se veía determinada por las circunstancias, los sentimientos y los valores de cada uno. Ahora lo entendía. Ella se conocía bien, era una persona con ideas muy claras contra la infidelidad, sería complicado perdonar después de haberlo visto a Ron haciéndole al amor a otra. Simplemente salió del baño con toda la dignidad que pudo, ignorando a la joven de cabellos negros que se vestía y sollozaba despacio detrás de unas cajas y a Ron que se acercaba a ella con prontitud. Salió de la habitación con rapidez y se detuvo junto a un mostrador. Tomo su varita y ésta arrojó chispas sintiendo la ira de su dueña. Hermione se vio tentada a usarla, pero se dijo que el tiempo de los canarios había quedado en el pasado. Él en cambio se quedó congelado a escasos pasos de ella, nervioso y aún avergonzado, esperando su reacción. Después de unos instantes en los que sólo se escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas, ella lo miró a los ojos y Ron vio en ellos la dimensión de su error. Fue peor que miles de _Crucios._ Y así los sintió. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y casi pudo jurar que escuchaba a su corazón fragmentándose como vidrio hecho pedazos. Los abrió para intentar que ella también viera su arrepentimiento a través de ellos.

Más Hermione desvió la mirada. Se limitó a recoger su ropa apilada sobre el suelo y le dio la espalda. De pronto odiaba contemplar el rostro pecoso, en ese momento anegado en lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando escuchó sus primeras disculpas, tomó la determinación final. Observó la dorada alianza en su dedo anular y con determinación procedió a quitársela.

—Por favor, Hermione…

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Con el rostro ahora sí, crispado de furia, le arrojó el anillo a los pies y desapareció.


	3. Cuenta conmigo

_**CAPITULO III – **__**CUENTA CONMIGO**_

.

_**No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo**_

.

.

Harry suponía que ella llegaría en la mañana o tal vez ni siquiera se aparecería en un par de días y aunque le entristeció un poco que no estuviese presente, la esperanza de que ellos lograran arreglar sus asuntos y fuesen de nuevo felices hizo que sonriera. Entró a su habitación en el hotel. Su turno de vigilancia terminó y la capitana Leah Fitzgherald del equipo Vipertooth, estaría a cargo esa noche. La visión de la joven capitana de aurores, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, enfundada en unos pantalones que se pegaban al cuerpo resaltando sus curvas, logró despertar en Harry una punzada de deseo, como hacía mucho que no sentía. Fue directo al baño a darse una ducha fría antes de dormir.

Despertó después, creyendo que había dormido mucho y comprobó que apenas habían pasado dos horas. Lo despertó el sonido de sollozos amortiguados en la otra habitación. Aguzó el oído pues esa era la destinada a Hermione. Se cambió y fue hacia el lugar. Tocó varias veces y los sonidos se detuvieron de inmediato. Amenazó con echar la puerta abajo si no abría y segundos después escuchó la llave girar.

El semblante de Hermione lucía desencajado y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Pero ahora no lloraba, pues intentaba dar una excusa patética sobre su estado. Algo sobre hormonas y sus días, y aunque Harry conocía poco del tema, reconocía la obvia mentira. Hermione continuaba parada con la mano en el umbral de la puerta y la otra asiendo el picaporte esperando a que él se fuera. Harry la observó detenidamente. Tenía el cabello suelto y revuelto, como casi nunca pues ella siempre tenía una cola atada a la espalda o lo llevaba cuidadosamente arreglado; y desparramado sobre sus hombros. Los ojos castaños y su nariz tenían esa tonalidad carmesí de quien esta resfriado o ha llorado en exceso y no pudo evitar el observar que llevaba una de las camisas favoritas de Ron. Observó sus piernas largas y torneadas al descubierto y hasta vislumbró la silueta de los pechos entre los botones abiertos. Giró el rostro rápidamente, avergonzado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? —soltó después de unos segundos.

No solía ser muy intuitivo para los temas personales que solían ponerlo nervioso, pero estaba seguro de que Hermione había tenido una pelea con Ron y sus ojos era importante, pues jamás la había visto en ese estado. Quería estar a su lado para ayudarla, como siempre y se sorprendió cuando ella se negó, aduciendo un repentino resfrío.

—¿Estarás bien? —volvió a insistir—. Te veo muy alterada. Si me cuentas lo que ocurrió tal vez yo…

—Lo siento Harry, quiero estar sola —musitó cortando la frase, aún aferrando la puerta—. Quizás después conversaremos.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con Ron y…

Harry se quedó callado de pronto, sobrecogido por la expresión desolada en su rostro de su amiga al escuchar el nombre. Contempló a los ojos castaños volviéndose a llenar de lágrimas. No pudo más con la sensación de dolor en su pecho al verla sufrir e hizo lo único que podía en ese instante. La abrazó.

Ella protestó en silencio, pues sabía que aquel contacto lograría volver a sacar a flote el dolor que luchaba por mantener a raya, pero los brazos de Harry eran tan cálidos y reconfortantes que dejó de luchar por unos instantes. El olor conocido de su perfume aún impregnado en él la embargó y alzó los brazos para hundir su rostro en la vieja sudadera del equipo de Quidditch de la escuela y se aferró más, dando rienda suelta a su tristeza. El mundo se derrumbaba para ella, pero ahí estaba Harry siempre dispuesto a apoyarla a pesar de que él mismo estaba sufriendo de igual forma por su divorcio con Ginny. La vida era injusta con ellos dos.

Harry sintió bajo sus manos el estremecimiento que los sollozos producían en Hermione. La tenía sujeta por la cintura cuando ella se adosó a él y su rostro humedecido se frotó contra su cuello. Por impulso la abrazó aún más fuerte, pues también necesitaba aquel calor humano. Las ondas de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en la nariz pero continuaba aferrado a ella.

De pronto algo cambió en él. Y no supo definir que fue exactamente. Tal vez la manera que ella le abrazaba como nunca antes lo hiciera, con esa urgencia o vehemencia, o la necesidad que él tenía de un poco de contacto humano, cálido y tierno; o al inoportuno deseo sexual reprimido por meses. Deshizo el abrazo en el acto.

—Te dejaré descansar —musitó sin verla a los ojos—. Mañana que estemos más tranquilos podremos conversar.

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a Harry por hacerle pasar tan bochornoso espectáculo. Él tenía sus propios problemas y ella le cargaba encima los suyos. Decidió que no le contaría nada. Sus problemas los solucionaría sola.

Cuando Harry la pasó a buscar al día siguiente, Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro demudado, pero insistió en que todo estaba bien. Le dijo que Ron y ella tuvieron una pelea más y que pronto solucionarían sus problemas. Por más que Harry insistió, ella dio por terminado el tema y bajó decidida a continuar con la operación para atrapar a Phillip Marshall.

.

_**Poción multijugos**_

.

.

En otro lugar de Londres, alguien esperaba a Tyler Perry en una cafetería muggle cercana al Ministerio. Perry, quien era uno de los jefes del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, llevaba consigo una hoja con diferentes nombres, parte de su registro genealógico, proyecto novedoso y muy ambicioso, que buscaba rastrear y estudiar a todos los antepasados de cada habitante de la comunidad mágica internacional. La persona sentada en la mesa de la cafetería tomó la hoja con la mano izquierda. Era ambidiestro, pero esa no era la razón principal, le faltaba la mano derecha que llevaba enfundada en un guante. Se puso unos lentes antiguos y procedió a revisar la lista con movimientos febriles. Allí estaba el último nombre que necesitaba. Sonrió y la mesera que pasaba a su lado hizo un gesto. Maldijo, pues aún tenía cardenales oscuros en su rostro que no desaparecían del todo. La última joven se defendió con tanto ímpetu que logró golpear su rostro protegido por la máscara, aunque igual le causó lesiones por la presión.

Bebió un sorbo de café y preguntó a Perry si había alguna novedad en esos días que estuvo ausente debido a su viaje a Finlandia, de donde regresó unas horas antes. Lo hizo por rutina, pues sabía que nadie podía descubrirlo. Sólo suponía que podría hacerlo alguien tan inteligente o preparado como él. Los ojos verdes casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar que habían violentado su escritorio. "Los aurores me interrogaron para saber todo acerca de Phillip Marshall. Hasta me pidieron la llave de tu escritorio y se llevaron todos tus papeles".

Lo hizo callar con una blasfemia pues no deseaba seguir oyendo a aquel viejo decrépito y arrojó la taza de café con furia. Algunos parroquianos se alejaron precavidos. Luego la expresión calmada volvió a él: "¿Así que quieren atrapar a Phillip Marshall? Entonces yo se los entregaré", se dijo sonriendo cruelmente. Ambos salieron del local y caminaron discretamente hacia el callejón contiguo. El hombre de los ojos verdes sacó una enorme varita de roble y lanzó nuevamente un _Imperius_ sobre Tyler Perry. "Igual nadie te va a extrañar viejo ermitaño, ni siquiera tienes un perro que te ladre", murmuró riéndose de su audacia. Perry procedió a escribir en un pergamino y lo entregó conservando aún la mirada serena.

"_Soy demasiado viejo para soportar acusaciones o decepciones a estas alturas de mi vida. Mi asistente es un asesino y no puedo vivir con la culpa de no haberme dado cuenta para detenerlo a tiempo. No tengo familia, parientes y mucho menos amigos, es por esto que curso este pergamino simplemente como aviso legal. He decidido terminar con mi vida. El oprobio es grande y mi alma no puede cargar con ese peso. No busquen mi cadáver pues un mago sabe como desaparecer su rastro de la faz de la tierra. Mis posesiones pueden ser repartidas como mejor les parezcan. Es mi voluntad. Testamento de Tyler Andrew Perry – Oulkan St. Londres" _

Perry manchó con su propia sangre el pergamino y lo entregó para recibir de su otrora asesor un frasco con un líquido de apariencia nauseabunda, que él mismo había robado del ministerio meses atrás y aunque su mente se rebelaba era demasiado débil para luchar contra una maldición Imperius. Minutos más tarde, a la vuelta del callejón, Tyler Perry empezó a sufrir arcadas, le quemaba la piel y se percató de que la ropa le quedaba de pronto muy suelta.

.

_**Histeria**_

_**.**_

.

A la mañana siguiente, los aurores tuvieron que aceptar que alguien le dio el chivatazo a Marshall, el asesino del Águila de Sangre. No pudieron esperar más, los aurores al mando de sus capitanes, entraron al lugar. Como suponían no había nadie pero había muchas cosas para investigar. Harry, junto a la capitana Leah, logró ubicar en un caldero los ingredientes para pociones adormecedoras y unos libros con maldiciones imperdonables y magia oscura. Hermione los tomó para investigar. Desenterraron varios libros oscuros y artículos prohibidos, empezaron a guardar todo para llevárselo como evidencia. Muchas horas después sólo quedaron en la casa, Harry, Hermione, la capitana Leah y un auror resguardando la puerta como aburrido formulismo. Harry revisaba uno de los últimos volúmenes intercambiando opiniones junto a Leah, mientras Hermione los observaba discreta. Esbozó una media sonrisa cuando contempló el nerviosismo de Harry mientras la joven se le acercaba para leer juntos uno de los títulos. Pero en cuanto vio que Leah no sólo se acercaba a él sino que también lo miraba con cierta coquetería, aquella sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro. Empezaba ya a caminar hacia ellos cuando Harry se lanzó hacia la puerta de un momento a otro.

Algo en su interior revoloteó inquieto. "Hay peligro" se dijo, acostumbrado a la muy conocida sensación. Para cuando llegó a la puerta empuñando la varita, tenía frente a sí al Phillip que vio en la foto mágica de su identificación del Ministerio. Los ojos verdes, el cabello rubio que enmarcaba un rostro anguloso, ahora desfigurado por la furia demencial.

El auror de la puerta yacía inerte a un lado de la casa. Leah llegó junto a Harry a los pocos segundos y recibió en el brazo el hechizo que lanzó Phillip. Harry gritó a Hermione que tratara de protegerse y que pidiera refuerzos para que la sacaran de allí.

Desde la época de Voldemort, Hermione no empuñaba su varita para defender su vida y estaba realmente aterrada. Al tomar el caso sabía que podía ocurrir algún peligro, aunque la posibilidad era mínima, y ahora que lo estaba viviendo agradecía que Harry estuviera con ella. Buscó refugio tras un gran caldero sin soltar la varita.

Pudo mirar como Harry se parapetaba detrás de un gran armario hasta donde consiguió arrastrar a Leah, que aunque mal herida también lanzaba hechizos contra Marshall. Por un instante, Hermione sintió celos de observarlos luchar juntos, como ella también lo hizo una vez con él. Se reprendió por reaccionar de esa manera. Con la adrenalina que corría por sus venas a torrentes envió rápidamente su patronus al ministerio.

En un momento dado, Phillip, en desventaja, corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa y viendo que no tenía escape, tomó de rehén a una mujer, una turista que fotografiaba el lugar. Harry luchó con ferocidad pues notó que Marshall estaba dispuesto a matar a la mujer. Transcurrieron unos minutos más y Marshall recibió el hechizo combinado de Leah que llegaba a pesar de sus heridas y de Harry. Marshall se desplomó junto a unos botes de basura y la capitana corrió hacia la mujer para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Hermione decidió ir a apoyar a Harry. Mientras contemplaba a Leah cargando a la mujer, observó a su amigo acercándose a Marshall para terminar de apresarlo. Este parecía inconsciente pero Harry avanzaba igualmente con cuidado. Pero el grito de Hermione, que observó a Marshall despertar y extraer un papel con símbolos de su bolsillo, hizo que Harry volteara perdiendo la concentración. Unos segundos más tarde y después de leer apresuradamente el papel, Phillip Marshall, el asesino del Águila de Sangre, empezó a arder como una tea humana, como las míticas combustiones humanas, las mismas que mataron a los traductores iniciales. Harry corrió y se abalanzó sobre Marshall para intentar apagar el hechizo y salvarlo de la muerte, pues lanzaba lastimeros gritos de dolor. Minutos mas tarde y a pesar de los hechizos de "aguamenti" de todos los aurores que llegaron como refuerzo, las cenizas de Marshall volaban por el callejón.

Los aurores cerraron la calle y sus colegas, los aurores del equipo médico, empezaron su trabajo. La mujer fue atendida primero por ellos y luego por el equipo de desmemorizadores que llegó al lugar. La actividad en la pequeña cabaña era frenética y Harry era solicitado por muchas personas a la vez, pero logró esquivar los requerimientos porque deseaba asegurarse de que Hermione se encontrara bien.

Llegó a ella y la encontró físicamente bien. Estaba asustada, era obvio, y temblaba un poco. Harry suspiró aliviado y al fin su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y con esto, el dolor antes relegado empezó a ganar terreno. Le ardía la espalda y el tórax. Se levantó la camisa y observó una quemadura grande sobre sus abdominales.

Esto fue demasiado para Hermione. De pronto todo lo ocurrido en esos días la abrumó de tal modo que le costó respirar. Las imágenes de Ron revolcándose con otra, el cuerpo de un hombre gritando porque se quemaba vivo, el olor a carne chamuscada, y piel de Harry roja y ampollada con partes carbonizadas se lanzaron hacia ella como un peso muerto.

Harry intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella continuaba gritando presa de un ataque de histeria. Su rostro estaba congestionado, empezó a gesticular exageradamente, hablando y susurrando de manera alternativa sobre el ataque y la muerte de Marshall. Caminó de un lado a otro con agitación, intentando convencer a Harry de ir al hospital para tratarse la herida pues temía que pudiera ser mortal. Harry, que sabía que su herida, aunque dolorosa, no comprometía su vida, empezó a preocuparse porque la reacción de Hermione comenzaba a salirse de control. Ella comenzó a llorar de un momento a otro y su cuerpo tembló sin control.

—Voy a llevarte a San Mungo, Hermione.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Gritó entre sollozos—. Tú eres más importante que yo. ¡Yo no valgo nada! —Resistió el agarre de la mano de Harry—. ¡Que no entiendes… a nadie le importo!, No sirvo como mujer, ni siquiera soy una buena esposa. Hasta tú me cambiarías cuando te llegaras a cansar de mí, cuando te dieras cuenta de que ni siquiera puedo ayudarte, ni evitar que te hieran. Me odiarías por ello. Me olvidarías… ¡Me harías a un lado y me romperías el corazón!

—¿¡Qué está ocurriendo, Hermione! —si antes estaba nervioso, ahora se sentía completamente aterrado.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos para intentar calmarla, sin importarle la punzada de dolor al estrecharla contra su cuerpo. La retuvo del talle y con la otra mano le sujetó la cabeza para pegarla a su pecho. Ella aún manoteaba y luchaba por liberarse, pero aquel abrazo, el escuchar el latir acompasado del corazón y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Harry, lograron aquietarla un poco.

Harry relajó el abrazo para observarla, pero Hermione escondió el rostro, avergonzada de su reacción. Harry la tomó suavemente del mentón, pero ella aún continuaba llorando.

—Encontré a Ron con otra mujer… Voy a divorciarme.

Él no sabía que decir. Escuchó el relato de Hermione en silencio. Ni siquiera las clásicas frases de consuelo le parecían suficientes, es más, les parecían banales para decirlas. Ella sufría y él se sentía impotente. Volvió a abrazarla y esta vez no pudo acallar el gemido de dolor de su quemadura.

—Debes de ir al hospital —Hermione susurró dejando de llorar—. Es una quemadura seria la que tienes allí.

—Iremos, pero también tú te atenderás —exigió Harry con el rostro estrujado a causa del creciente dolor—. Necesitas tranquilidad para tomar una decisión definitiva.

—Mi decisión está tomada —respondió en el acto y a la defensiva. Se desembarazó tan rápido del abrazo que se tambaleó.

Harry la tomó de la mano para recuperar el equilibrio. "Tal vez si necesito descansar" se dijo a si misma. El no le soltó la mano hasta que llegaron a San Mungo.


	4. Mira quien esta aqui

_**CAPITULO IV – **__**TE VEO POR PRIMERA VEZ**_

.

_**Mira quién está aquí **_

.

.

Pasaron cinco semanas en las cuales se profundizaron las investigaciones sobre el caso. A pesar de que el asesino del Águila de Sangre estaba muerto, debían de investigar las causas de los asesinatos, aunque todos especulaban que habían sido al azar, porque Marshall estaba loco de atar. Montaron una oficina en la casa de Marshall para analizar in situ, las evidencias encontradas. Parte del equipo se instaló en el hotel campestre cercano, pues el ambiente era acogedor.

Ambos regresaron al hotel para continuar cerrando el caso y catalogar la evidencia. Hermione permaneció en el hospital sólo un día para recuperarse del ataque de histeria sufrido, mientras que Harry salió esa misma noche, después de que sus quemaduras, pues tenían también una más pequeña cerca del omóplato, curaron totalmente. Ella tomó aquellas semanas de trabajo como distracción y también para reflexionar sobre su futuro. Estaba decidida a divorciarse de Ron, pero las consecuencias de esa decisión no sólo le afectarían a ella. Tenía que sopesar bien sus propios sentimientos y el bienestar de sus hijos. Al inicio volvió a su casa y cambió las cerraduras y la clave de su red Flu. Llevaba algunos días, pero no se quedó, pues no pudo con el incesante ataque de arrepentimiento de Ron. Le llenó la casa de flores, de osos de peluche, la oficina de howlers con mensajes de amor y le reventaba la contestadora con explicaciones y mil perdones. Ella no quería verlo bajo ningún motivo y prefirió ir a donde estaba Harry investigando aún el caso, a pesar de que su labor como traductora había terminado. Para sentirse útil empezó a catalogar las pociones encontradas en los diferentes calderos e intentó encontrar su composición. Esto la mantendría ocupada y alejada del nuevo ataque de remordimiento de Ron, pues esa semana le llegaría la lechuza con su petición de divorcio.

Es más, acababa de llegar de ver a la Gran Corregidora encargada de la corte mágica conyugal. Le tomó toda la tarde esperar por su caso. Ya era de noche y ni siquiera se cambió el elegante sastre, ni se amarró los rizos castaños en su clásica coleta. Se dirigió al pequeño cuarto posterior para continuar analizando _su_ poción, una de las pociones más letales encontradas. Harry se acercó y la miró curioso, pues a pesar de lo ocurrido con Ron, no se derrumbó anímicamente ni descuidó su aspecto personal, como lo hiciese Ginny cuando aconteció lo de James. Observaba fascinado como Hermione decantaba algunos ingredientes y los analizaba con seriedad y concentración. Ella explicaba el procedimiento, pero para Harry era como si le hablase en chino y sólo la escuchaba por cortesía. "Creo que ha cambiado de perfume", pensó y volvió a agitar uno de los frasquitos con indiferencia. Ella se la quitó de las manos y le pegó un ligero manotazo que les hizo reír a ambos. Pero la poción que se resistía a revelar su misterio una vez más, le cortó la alegría a Hermione. Tuvo que empezar de nuevo. Así había sido por una semana y tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que no podía sola con aquella poción misteriosa. Solicitó un asistente.

Kingsley personalmente contactó a varias personas que podían ayudar en la investigación. No solamente en la parte que veía Hermione. Contrató los servicios de unos _volcadores de maldiciones_ mexicanos especializados en abrir libros malditos, pues dos de los investigadores del ministerio terminaron desgarrados al intentar abrirlos. Trajo a una bruja domadora de banshees de medio oriente para devolver a una de ellas al ataúd del cual salió al momento de registrar el lugar. Pero a ella le aseguraron que continuaría a cargo de su poción. Quizás por eso Hermione esperaba sin mucho interés a quien le ayudaría con la poción.

—Acaba de llegar la persona que tomará tu caso, Hermione. Tiene un laboratorio muy conocido y renombrado en Francia y aceptó encargarse de revelar los secretos de la poción.

Harry se deslizó dos pasos de Hermione cuando escuchó que prácticamente le quitaban el caso. Hermione tomó aire y se sacó el mandil protector para discutir con Kingsley, cuando frenó en seco, pues la puerta se abrió de par en par y una figura hizo su aparición.

Estaba de traje. Un frac de esos que sólo se ven en fiestas de sociedad que publican las revistas. Llevaba una camisa blanca, de punto con cuello rígido, con una sobria corbata gris que hacía juego con sus ojos. El pantalón descendía en caída perfecta por sus largas piernas hasta dos impecables zapatos igualmente negros. Hermione le observó con curiosidad creciente. Sus facciones se habían tornado enérgicas y varoniles. La mandíbula aún persistía angulosa, pero ahora estaba más recia. A simple vista se veía más robusto y musculoso que en su edad adolescente. Y a pesar no haberlo visto por más de dieciocho años, pudo verificar también, que la expresión orgullosa que siempre tuvo, no había variado.

—Draco Malfoy trabajará junto a Hermione para desentrañar la poción. Le pedí que viniera lo antes posible y creo que lo saqué de una celebración.

—Una cena —corrigió con tono deferente Draco, dejando el abrigo sobre una silla, sin dejar de observar detenidamente a Hermione con un dejo de curiosidad—. Pero no se apure, señor Ministro. Era una cena algo aburrida. Me divertiré más en este lugar.

La mirada que dirigió hacia Hermione y Harry les indicó lo irónico de su comentario, pero al parecer Kingsley lo ignoró.

Después de este encuentro, Kingsley se quedó a solas con ambos, ante la insistencia de Hermione. Les refirió que Malfoy, después de afrontar el juicio de sus padres y el suyo propio, viajó por el mundo para trabajar con un grupo de muggles como parte de su rehabilitación. No le dieron pena de prisión, pero le obligaron a trabajar en una fundación de ayuda para huérfanos de las guerras muggles a lo largo del mundo. Después de seis años, terminó su rehabilitación y se mudó a París, donde empezó con un laboratorio médico muggle que también funcionaba para la comunidad mágica. Con los años, su fama en pociones había prácticamente borrado su pasado como mortífago y la gente confiaba y admiraba su trabajo.

.

.

_**¿Cambiaste o lo hice yo?**_

.

.

Los siguientes días, Hermione trabajó con Draco, quién aún mantenía algo de su altanería, pero que se mantenía correcto. Ella finalmente cedió a su desconfianza inicial pues comprendió que Draco verdaderamente tenía talento y casi descubrían todos los ingredientes de la poción. En esos días trabajaban mucho y Malfoy se mostraba cordial y ella relajada.

El único malhumorado era Harry, pues cuando se acercaba como antes, Hermione no le prestaba la misma atención, pues en ese momento Malfoy se encargaba de explicar cualquier nuevo procedimiento o avance descubierto o demostraba una técnica nueva que entusiasmaba a Hermione, ávida de nuevos conocimientos. Sólo un tonto no vería las intenciones de Malfoy. Estaba flirteando con ella, y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera se daba por enterada. Aún estaba deprimida y ni siquiera se percataba del duelo de miradas que ambos se lanzaban por sobre la mesa.

—Compré este muffin en Londres mientras venía para acá. Es de chocolate —alzó la bolsa de papel de una panadería conocida—. Me acordé que mencionaste algo por la mañana.

—Gracias Harry —sonrió Hermione enternecida por el gesto de Harry.

—Puedes ponerlo por allá —interrumpió Draco de pronto mientras señalaba la mesa próxima—. Junto a la bandeja de Moelleux de Chocolate y Frambuesa que mande traer desde Francia esta tarde.

Harry observó a Draco sosteniendo la mano de Hermione mientras tomaba un frasco y tuvo unas ganas inexplicables de enterrarle un moelleux por el culo, pero se contuvo, pues se dijo que no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo.

Una lechuza irrumpió en la habitación. Tenía una carta dirigida a Hermione. Era de Kingsley y ella se sorprendió, pues los contactos eran siempre por conducto oficial. Cuando leyó la carta su semblante relajado se tornó claramente disgustado, pero no dijo nada y les informó a todos que ya había terminado y que daría un paseo por los alrededores. Draco trabajó un poco más y utilizó la red Flu para dirigirse a su hotel cinco estrellas en Londres. Harry en cambio se dirigió hacia su habitación en el hotel, pensando en que podría haber sucedido entre Kingsley y Hermione.

Hizo media hora de ejercicio: planchas, abdominales, pesas. Le gustaba estar en forma y se esforzaba por ello. Después de todo tenía mucho tiempo libre cuando los chicos no estaban en casa, además de que por su profesión no podía darse el lujo de tener la barriga de Ron o la poca energía de Neville. Contempló su figura por un segundo en el espejo del baño, casi no quedaban rastros de la quemadura, una ligera zona más blanca que el resto de su piel se apreciaba sobre los abdominales definidos. Giró para ver el rastro de la otra herida ubicada en su espalda. En esta la piel estaba un poco más roja que en la otra quemadura, pues a pesar de ser pequeña fue más profunda y tardaría más en sanar. Luego levantó los brazos e hizo el movimiento de fuerza de los deportistas por pura vanidad. Los bíceps se tensaron y endurecieron en el acto, los abdominales y el pecho se endurecieron y definieron con rapidez. Se burló de su propia petulancia y relajándose se metió a la ducha. Siempre fue algo delgado y jamás le preocupó, ahora con el cuerpo más firme y quizás mucho mejor que hacía diez o quince años, se sentía de la misma manera.

Hermione mientras tanto, mordisqueaba el muffin de Harry con furia, mientras releía la carta de Kingsley una vez más. Se había atrevido. Ron fue al mismísimo ministerio con una excusa patética sobre que perdió la dirección de donde se encontraba su esposa y le pidió a Kingsley que le dijera donde se encontraba. El ministro, que por la manera de detallar el suceso dejaba bien claro que adivinaba que tenían problemas, no pudo rehusarse pues ambos eran esposos. Le confió la dirección pero le advirtió que fuera al día siguiente por la tarde, no antes ni después. Hermione agradeció el gesto. Kingsley le estaba dando la oportunidad para negarse a recibirlo.

"O quizás debería discutir con él", se dijo, más inmediatamente su voz interna volvió a repasar las imágenes humillantes, para ayudarla a mantener su propósito, empero, éstas se mezclaban con los recuerdos de cuando habían sido felices juntos. Y su mente volvía a quedar apabullada. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Apuró el paso para regresar.

—¿¡Qué harías en mi lugar! —Hermione ingresó a la habitación de Harry echa una tromba, sujetando la carta de Kingsley en una mano.

Harry tenía el pantalón del pijama puesto, pero el torso descubierto, pues empezaba a secarse el indomable cabello negro con una toalla. Por instinto corrió a tomar la varita pero al comprobar que era Hermione la reprendió por asustarlo de esa manera y continuó con su tarea, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación. Los movimientos enérgicos de Harry mientras frotaba la toalla sobre su cabello volvieron a definir su musculatura y Hermione desvió la mirada hacia ellos con naturalidad. No era la primera vez que veía a Harry de esa manera, en la piscina de su casa, en el viaje al Caribe que hicieron en parejas, incluso en aquella oportunidad le aplicó un ungüento para la insolación al igual que a Ginny en ese viaje, así que para ella era natural. O al menos así lo creyó.

Harry tiró la toalla sobre el sofá, mientras hablaba de trivialidades, pues no escuchó la frase inicial de Hermione al entrar en su habitación y quería lograr que ella se relajara para conversar a gusto. Tal vez si no era muy tarde podrían bajar al pub a beber algo.

—La crema para mis quemaduras esta sobre la mesa… —habló con tono suplicante mientras buscaba la sudadera por entre los cajones.

Ella tomó el frasco y caminó hacia Harry, mientras mencionaba el contenido de la carta. Le entregó el frasco y volvió a sentarse.

—…¡Piensa que con sus miles de cartas y osos de peluche voy a olvidarme de lo que hizo! —resoplaba indignada.

Harry intentaba echarse la crema inútilmente por la espalda. Lo hacía con paciencia pero quería terminar con ello para conversar con normalidad.

—¡Si no le he contestado ningún mensaje es un idiota al pensar que lo veré! —fue hacia Harry y embadurnó sus dedos en el frasco que sostenía éste, no sin cierta exasperación—. ¡Y mucho menos en mi centro de trabajo!

Se ubicó por detrás de Harry y procedió a aplicarle la crema con furia.

—¡Auch! La crema es para recuperar mi piel, no para que me la arranquen nuevamente —murmuró Harry malhumorado.

Ella se disculpó y siguió refunfuñando por un rato mas, mientras aplicaba a conciencia esta vez la crema sobre la piel clara de Harry. Éste sintió los dedos correr suavemente como una caricia por la herida. Le pareció sentirlos también sobre sus músculos, pero no le dio importancia. Harry empezó a hablar sobre Malfoy, pero de pronto calló, al sentir que Hermione ya no le aplicaba la crema y se mantenía callada. Giró y la observó, aún con los rastros de crema sobre los dedos. Observó reflejados en los ojos castaños sorpresa y vergüenza por igual. El leve rubor en sus mejillas lo dejó desconcertado.

—¿Hermione?

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Le dijo que estaba muy cansada y que ya hablarían al día siguiente, temprano. No esperó su contestación y se marchó tan rápidamente como entró.


	5. Bailemos otra vez

_**CAPITULO V – **__**BAILEMOS OTRA VEZ**_

.

.

No estaba dispuesta a hablar con Ron. Ya habían transcurrido casi tres meses desde su separación pero aún no le apetecía hablar ni verlo frente a frente. Las cosas respecto a los chicos las arreglaba vía lechuza y si necesitaba conversar con él, lo hacía a través del chat de su móvil. Ron viajó dos veces al hotel cerca de la casa de Marshall, pero Hermione se negó a verlo. Era obvio que lo vería cuando sus hijos regresaran para las vacaciones de Hogwarts, pero aún así deseaba espaciar el mayor tiempo entre ellos.

Ron por su parte no cejaba en contactarla. Al inicio la buscaba para disculparse pues realmente se sentía miserable por haberla engañado. Más conforme pasaba el tiempo en su mente empezó a formarse una excusa para su comportamiento. Harry, por supuesto, como su mejor amigo, estuvo allí para escucharlo, aunque evitaba tomar parte en el problema de ambos. No podía negar que Ron la había metido hasta el fondo y se lo recriminó muchas veces. Ron lo aceptaba sumiso… las primeras semanas.

Pero la vergüenza de verse descubierto y la culpa inicial dejaron de ser relevantes para Ron. Conforme Hermione más se hacía de rogar, Ron más se desesperaba por justificar su propio comportamiento. Una noche que invitó a Harry a tomar una copa en el pub de Neville, estuvo a punto de ganarse un buen golpe de Harry. Llevaban bebiendo como tres grandes jarras de cerveza cuando Ron vio pasar a una joven hermosa que les miró con interés. Miraba a Harry pero Ron infló el pecho como si ella lo mirase a él. Bebió un gran sorbo y sin más soltó: "No es completamente mi culpa el que haya buscado en otro lugar lo que ella no me daba". Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no romperle la crisma de un puñetazo.

Casi no conversaban del asunto, pues a Harry le producía contrariedad estar en el medio de sus dos amigos. Hermione no solía interrogarlo sobre lo que hablaban o a dónde iba con Ron, pero en cambio el pelirrojo quería prácticamente una guía detallada de las actividades y las visitas de Hermione, a lo que Harry se negó de plano. Sólo una vez le preguntó a Ron si aún continuaba viendo a la muchacha, pero él abochornado le contó que a ella le dijo que estaba separado y cuando se enteró de la verdad le dio un portazo en las narices.

La investigación terminaría ese fin de semana. Los aurores empezaban a desarmar el improvisado laboratorio y a cargar las evidencias. Malfoy regresó a Francia la semana anterior, pues logró con éxito descifrar la fórmula escondida de la poción y preparar un contrahechizo. Invitó a Hermione a beber una copa en Londres pero ella lo rechazó, no sin sorprenderse ligeramente. Harry estuvo alegre esa noche y estaba seguro de que se debía a la antigua antipatía que tenía con él. Sus obligaciones como miembro del equipo le exigían quedarse hasta el final de la investigación, pero también lo hacía porque Leah se quedaba también. La chica le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Era divertida, franca y valiente. No pensaba nada serio, pues aún su divorcio tenía unos pocos meses. Simplemente le agradaba su compañía. Fueron casi toda una semana al pub del hotel.

En las semanas que duró la investigación, él invitaba a Hermione para beber una copa o comer algo y ella aceptaba según como estuviera su estado anímico. Algunas noches Harry comía solo o con su grupo, otras tantas tomaban una copa aunque casi no hablaban. Ella continuaba taciturna y Harry sabía que se debía a lo vivido y que eventualmente se recuperaría y no insistía. Quizás por eso empezó a frecuentar a Leah, le gustaba sentirse vivo otra vez, aunque fuese algo pasajero. Hermione les acompañó una o dos veces, pero con lo intuitiva que era, fingió desde allí indisposición y Harry adivinó que le estaba dejando el campo libre.

El último día, Hermione estaba aún más entristecida que de costumbre. Harry dedujo, acertada e increíblemente bien, que Hermione sentía que abandonaba el pequeño escape que significó estar en esa zona, alejado de Londres y de su realidad. Ahora regresaría a enfrentar todo y a todos. Tendría que confesar que inició los trámites de su divorcio, seguro se guardaría el motivo, pero igual tendría que bregar con la fila Weasley, como lo tuvo que hacer él en su momento. Las amistades, la gente en el ministerio, los padres de los chicos, todos preguntarían, sería la comidilla de la comunidad, pues ambos eran muy conocidos para que su separación pasara desapercibida. "Mi vida en la comunidad mágica siempre fue el centro de atención" se recordó Harry, por lo que la ruptura con Ginny no fue tan traumática. Pero Hermione tendría que lidiar con todo eso. Harry sonrió al recordar que su amiga tenía una fuerza y un temple envidiable. Saldría sola de todo aquello, pero si él podía ayudarla, aunque fuera simplemente como compañía, estaría a su lado. Estaba determinado, al menos esa noche, a estar con ella para hacerle pasar un grato agradable.

Sus planes casi se fueron al agua cuando Leah bajo de su habitación, delicadamente arreglada, pues como él olvidó, esa noche todo el grupo iría a Londres a celebrar el éxito de la operación. La joven estaba hermosa y se acercó determinada a hacerle cambiar de parecer. Lo interceptó justo en el rellano de la escalera a las habitaciones. Se excusó por no ir, pero ella se acercó tanto a él para reclamarle que fuesen juntos, que vio tambalear su determinación de quedarse con Hermione en el hotel.

Le provocaba besarla; le bastaba con tomarla del talle y bajar el rostro unos centímetros para hacerse de esa boca húmeda, pero algo se lo impedía. Continuaba quieto sin poder definir el porqué. Quizás fuese Ginny. Quizás fuese…

—¡Hermione!

Ella subía con una taza de té y unos panecillos sobre una bandeja. Tenía algunos blu-ray en la otra. Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pues no había visto a Harry en lo alto del rellano. Este inmediatamente apartó a Leah para correr a su encuentro. Empezó a hablar algo sobre la reunión con los muchachos y ella observó que mantenía las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo conocía bien para adivinar que estaba turbado por algo.

Observó a Leah, con el gesto contrariado y los brazos cruzados. Sin esperar nada, bajó saludando cortés aunque distante, a Hermione. Ella le devolvió el saludo y vio la silueta femenina perderse por la estancia. Observó a Harry dubitativo. Arrugó el ceño analizando la situación. Su mente trazaba una teoría sobre todo aquello.

—No seas bobo, anda a buscarla —le recriminó.

—¿A buscarla? —Replicó en el acto—. ¿Para qué?

Ella lo miró una vez más. Harry se sintió bajo un escáner, pero intentó mantener el gesto inmutable.

—Como quieras.

Y subió con su bandeja dispuesta a pasar la noche viendo películas antiguas.

Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y Harry ya estaba junto a ella.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar la última noche solo en el bar?

—Tú has elegido quedarte sólo esta noche. No me metas en el asunto —respondió con irritación mientras intentaba tomar el picaporte.

Harry le cerró el paso en el acto.

—Me gustaría que fuésemos al bar a tomar una copa. Esta noche no quiero estar con un grupo bullicioso —tomó la bandeja y la desapareció—. Esta noche quiero acompañar a mi mejor amiga a pasar un buen rato.

—Harry… no me siento con ánimos.

—Por favor, no me arrastres —tomó el blu-ray de _Casablanca y An Affair to Remember_—, a mirar esas empalagosas películas que veía en casa.

—Yo no pensaba….

—Veremos películas o bajaremos al bar a disfrutar de una velada tranquila. Puedes escoger. Sólo te pido que no hagas que mi cerebro se haga puré con esto —blandió los blu-ray.

Ella sonrió vencida. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, una noche tranquila conversando con un amigo y no enterrada entre cobertores, con miles de tisúes por doquier llorando la desgracia en el amor de unos actores.

La risa jovial de Hermione resonó entre la semi oscuridad del local. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa de madera, lejos de los parlantes del local, lo cual les permitía hablar con normalidad. Algunas parejas bailaban en la pequeña pista improvisada entre las mesas del local. Ellos pidieron una fuente con quesos, algunos frutos secos y llevaban ya dos botellas de vino. Ambos se acordaban de sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Harry empezó recordando la ocasión en que Myrtle La Llorona se metió junto a él en el baño de prefectos y Hermione no podía dejar de reír al contemplar el bochorno aún después de tantos años en el rostro de Harry. Mencionaron a sus hijos igualmente, y cuando Harry mencionó a James, se alegró por primera vez de no recordar a su hijo con tristeza. Hermione bromeó sobre su futuro como vieja solterona una vez que Rose y Hugo se casaran. "Espero que el nieto de Crookshanks se quede conmigo".

De pronto ambos percibieron las notas de una canción que hacía mucho no escuchaban.

—¿Recuerdas esa canción, Harry? —Hermione prestó atención a las primeras notas—. Era la canción que bailamos aquella vez en el bosque de Dean en Gloucestershire, cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes.

—Llámeme loco pero extraño esa época de mi vida —suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te entiendo —Hermione meditó calladamente, casi para ella por unos segundos—. En ese entonces sólo teníamos que luchar contra Voldemort y eso nos mantenía unidos. Ahora tenemos tantas cosas porque luchar y estamos más separados que nunca.

Hermione levantó los ojos para mirar a Harry directamente. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

Harry rodeó la pequeña mesa y fue hacia ella. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a pesar de sus tímidas protestas hacia la pista. Lanzó discretamente un pequeño hechizo y la música aumentó unos decibeles. Tal y como sucedió una vez, empezó a bailar, haciendo movimientos graciosos para animarla. E igual, Hermione se resistía y como aquella vez terminó cediendo. Harry la hizo girar con rapidez y ambos rieron relajados. Nadie de la guardia de aurores quedaba en el lugar, los pocos parroquianos los tomaban por una pareja normal. El movimiento cada vez se hizo más lento. Harry le dio una vuelta más y ella sonrió animada.

—Me gusta verte sonreír. Cuando lo haces, siento que puedo volver a sonreír también.

Ella comprendió que el momento esta cambiando. Harry no desistía de mirarla. Tenía gotas de sudor en la frente y Hermione dejó de respirar al seguir el rastro de su mirada. Buscaba sus labios con anhelo. Se inclinó hacia ella y sin más, la besó.

—Harry, ¿Qué haces? —musitó con expresión turbada la retirarse al instante.

—No lo sé.

—Pero, ¿No piensas que…?

—No estoy pensando nada en absoluto.

Hermione se quedó mirando su rostro franco. Los ojos verdes la observaban muy atentamente, como tratando de leerle el pensamiento. La música sonaba alrededor y las luces tenues lograban una atmósfera perfecta. Harry aún continuaba bailando suavemente con ella. Se dio cuenta de que debía detenerlo. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, no quiso pensar. Harry volvió a besarla esta vez con una mezcla de anhelo y desesperación. La aferró más a su cuerpo y la corta distancia que los separaba desapareció. El cuerpo firme de Harry se acopló perfectamente al suave de Hermione. Ella sintió la erección inevitable de Harry sobre su vientre y una oleada de deseo y excitación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo él, a modo de disculpa.

Ella simplemente gimió al volver a sentir la urgencia de Harry y comprobar su propio deseo.

No escucharon la música acabar ni tampoco supieron cómo llegaron al dormitorio de Hermione, pues sólo el ansia de entregarse los envolvía. Abrieron la puerta, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y Harry la estrechó con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Harry volvió a besarla con avidez.

Al cabo de un minutos ambos se encontraban juntos en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro. Ella le mordía los labios, le acariciaba el cabello negro, despeinándolo. Él la tomo por la nuca y profundizó aún más el beso. Sus manos corrían por el cuerpo de Hermione con urgencia desmedida. Cuando una de sus manos exploró bajo la tela de la falda ella se apartó ligeramente.

Harry no la dejó ir. La sujetó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Estaba muy nervioso, pero se sentía demasiado embargado por el deseo para refrenarse. La tomó por la cintura y en un movimiento rápido Hermione quedó encima de él. Era tan suave que a Harry se le escapó un gemido mientras enredaba sus manos en los rizos castaños.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrer y a estrujar la carne caliente de Hermione. Le acarició los muslos de nuevo, con movimientos apremiantes y esta vez se detuvieron para apretar sus nalgas contra él. Esta vez fue ella la que jadeó complacida.

Harry volvió a girarla en unos segundos y ahora ella quedó bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo su ardoroso aliento sobre su rostro. Empezó a morderle en el delicioso hueco de su clavícula y fue bajando mientras sus manos hábiles abrían los botones de la blusa. Segundos después torturaba a Hermione mordiéndole un pezón a través del encaje del brassier mientras apretaba con pasión el otro. Ella se curvó y movió para liberarse de aquella inútil prenda. Inmediatamente Harry se incorporó un poco para contemplarla.

—Eres preciosa —dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

Hermione sonrió.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia sus pechos y continuó con su tarea ahora sin barreras que lo detuvieran. Sus labios rozaban delicadamente los pezones que se irguieron bajo el delicioso contacto para luego succionarlos con ímpetu. Hermione jadeaba mientras arqueaba la espalda para luego abrazar la cabeza de Harry y acercarla aún más a ella.

Deslizó la mano derecha por sus muslos y de un tirón levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Sus dedos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el interior de sus muslos, vagaron por entre el suave vello, acariciando los labios henchidos y húmedos con dulzura, pero Hermione protestó contra sus labios a los pocos minutos y lanzó hacia adelante las caderas. "Jamás lo hubiera imaginado", pensó Harry satisfecho. Sonrió y apretó con más fuerza mientras introducía uno de sus dedos.

Ella emitió una especie de sonido gutural de placer. Empezó a balancearse. Se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin parar con el mismo movimiento y el ritmo con el que Harry se introducía en ella, sin dejar de jadear. Como pudo abrió la camisa y suspiró satisfecha mientras apretaba y mordía con deleite el pecho de Harry. Sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. Las caricias de Harry eran deliciosas para ella.

—Necesito hacer algo… —susurró Harry mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Lo estás haciendo —Hermione esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar de jadear.

Harry le mordió el lóbulo en castigo y hundió aún más el dedo en ella. Hermione gimió.

—¿Que quieres hacer, Harry? —murmuró, apenas concentrada como estaba en las sensaciones placenteras que la mano de Harry le estaba proporcionando.

—Quiero conocer tu sabor.

No esperó su respuesta. Comenzó a deslizase hacia abajo, emprendiendo la sorpresiva incursión hacia el húmedo sexo. Hermione gritó. Cuando Harry se perdió entre sus muslos, ella empezó a excitarse de forma incontrolable. Tenía el rostro ruborizado, respiraba con fuerza y con la boca abierta. La estaba saboreando, lamiendo, succionando y notando su sabor. Cuando sintió la lengua que jugueteaba en su interior, un placer infinito la inundó. Harry con su lengua entrando poco a poco, invadiendo, derritiendo, quemando, era demasiado para ella.

Harry se alejó unos segundos para dejarla respirar, pero ella no quería parar. Echándole los brazos al cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella y se dirigió a explorar con deleite la amplia espalda, los brazos, cintura y por último como si fuera casual, la entrepierna, rozándolo suavemente por encima del pantalón.

Le excitó sobremanera imaginar como sería el miembro erecto de Harry. Jamás fantaseó con otros hombres a pesar de que toda su experiencia sexual se basaba en un solo hombre: uno un tanto apresurado, nada complaciente y con un pene de tamaño promedio según había consultado ella misma. Si bien ya había sentido la rigidez sobre su abdomen, ahora acariciaba por encima de los pantalones a Harry y comprobaba, apasionantemente, que era más grande y duro de lo que creía.

Él no esperó más y le cogió la mano con la suya y la llevó a la bragueta ya abierta de su pantalón. Ella tampoco esperó y suspirando ruidosamente tomó lo que buscaba con desesperación. Harry hizo una ligera mueca al sentir el brusco contacto y volvió a coger su mano para enseñarle como debía hacerlo, para agarrarla con fuerza cuando bajaba y aliviar la presión cuando subía.

El movimiento delicioso de la pequeña mano sobre él lo torturaba hasta hacerlo delirar. No podía aguantar más y se alejó momentáneamente. Sonrió de gusto cuando observó como Hermione apretaba sus puños y se mordía el labio inferior esperando que él se quitara el pantalón.

Finalmente Harry se subió la cama posicionándose enseguida entre las piernas de Hermione. Tomándola de las caderas la levantó con facilidad hasta alinearla con su erección.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras continuaba mordiéndose los labios, esperando sentirlo de una vez. Pero Harry se limitó a deslizarse sobre su centro de placer y a hacer presión contra la húmeda entrada pero sin llegar a penetrarla. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que Hermione ya no pudo con el punzante dolor entre sus muslos.

—Es suficiente Harry… —protestó ahogadamente.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No te arriesgues… —gimió al sentir que él se adelantaba —se más hechizos que tú…

—Dudo que recuerdes alguno en este instante.

Ella iba a refutar, pero la silenció con un beso profundo, elevó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla mientras la besaba. La tomó de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido la penetró. Empezó a moverse, embistiéndola al mismo tiempo, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Los minutos transcurrían y las deliciosas contracciones empezaban a estremecer el cuerpo de Hermione. Sus propios flujos escurrían por entre sus piernas. Había pasado muchos años desde que no sentía aquella plenitud sexual. Harry empezó a moverse con mayor rapidez, su cuerpo tensándose ante el inminente orgasmo.

El sonido ronco que salió de la garganta de Harry y las últimas embestidas antes de que terminara dentro de ella fue el detonante para su propio clímax. Pero su mente entró un éxtasis tan fuerte que desorientó su percepción del tiempo y lugar. El gemido de satisfacción salió inevitable y pronunció con placer:

—Oh, Ron…

Los temblores del placer de ambos empezaron a ceder y la vergüenza fue ganando terreno. Él no decía nada y ella jamás se sintió tan avergonzada en su vida.

Harry se alejó de ella. Se recostó a su lado sin decir nada, cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo.

—Lo siento mucho —Hermione apenas podía hablar, las lágrimas surgían inevitables y surcaban su rostro.

Harry se incorporó sobre uno de sus brazos para observar a Hermione. Tomó la varita y con un hechizo se vistió en el acto sin cambiar de posición. Limpió las lágrimas de ella con el dorso de su mano.

—Yo lo siento —dijo en voz baja Harry, viéndola directamente a los ojos—. Me he portado como un miserable. Me aproveché de que te encuentras vulnerable…

—Para hacer lo que hicimos se necesitan dos personas. No te disculpes.

—Entonces no lo hagas tampoco tú.

—Pero yo… no debí mencionar a…

—Acabas de terminar una relación de muchos años. Es obvio que aún este fresco lo tuyo con…

Harry se recostó a la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La realidad lo golpeaba finalmente.

—¡Maldita sea, Ron va a matarme!

—Ron no hará nada pues no tiene derecho a nada.

—Debemos mantenerlo esto en secreto —habló Harry finalmente—. Jamás hablaremos de ello y fingiremos que nunca sucedió. Fue un error y quedará entre estas cuatro paredes. Hoy cruzamos el límite y jamás sucederá nuevamente. Nunca más voy a aprovecharme de ti, Hermione.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que diría. Tal vez el tenía razón. Le dio la espalda y se arregló la ropa. Intentó alisar sus rebeldes rizos en vano. Observó como Harry salía de la habitación en silencio. Estaba prácticamente convencida que todo había sido demasiado apresurado, pero no dejaba por ello de sentirse plenamente satisfecha como no se sentía en años.


	6. Tropezar con la misma piedra

_**CAPITULO VI – **__**TROPEZAR CON LA MISMA PIEDRA**_

.

**Un paso adelante y otro y luego otro **

.

.

Ginny Weasley tocó fondo y logró salir hacia la superficie, pero en el camino se llevó a un esposo que la amaba y a un hogar feliz. Después de su divorcio, ella fue a vivir nuevamente con su madre, quien asumió la difícil tarea de rescatar a su hija del hoyo en que ella misma se había sumido. Molly adoraba a Harry, pero al verse en la necesidad de escoger entre él y su hija, optó por lo más natural.

Hubiese resultado más fácil para Harry si aceptaba que sus hijos continuaran con la rutina impuesta en la casa de los Weasley. Las cosas transcurrirían con normalidad; él acudiendo a trabajar como siempre, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de su abuela en la madriguera los meses que les correspondía salir de Hogwarts. Pero Harry no se había divorciado de Ginny para continuar con el mismo ambiente para sus hijos. Al inicio los padres consintieron en ingresar a Ginny en San Mungo con la esperanza de que mejorara, ese fue uno de los acuerdos a los que llegaron con Harry, pero después de unos meses, Molly finalmente sucumbió a los ruegos de Ginny para que la sacaran del lugar y volvió a la casa paterna, junto a sus hijos.

El círculo vicioso empezó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez Harry no estaba allí para sacar cara por sus hijos. Molly perdonaba muchas cosas de Ginny y suplía a esta en el papel de madre. Harry no había sacrificado su matrimonio para que sus hijos vivieran ese infierno otra vez. Se lo hizo saber a Molly, pues Arthur prefería mantenerse al margen, y ocurrió lo inevitable. Harry se llevó a sus hijos a vivir a un apartamento pequeño, pues Grimauld Place era demasiado grande para considerarlo un hogar confortable. Molly le dio la espalda por haber _abandonado, _como ella decía, a su hija cuando más lo necesitaba. Estaba cansado de repetir que eso no era verdad y que se esforzó mucho por no llegar a ese extremo, pero nunca sería suficiente para Molly. Una tarde se llevó a sus hijos de la madriguera. Contrató a un ama de llaves para que le ayudara los meses de verano que los chicos regresaran de Hogwarts.

Y el milagro ocurrió. Ginny, al verse privada nuevamente de sus hijos, sintió que más bajo no podía llegar. Unos meses más tarde se recluyó voluntariamente en el ala posterior de la cuarta planta de San Mungo. Allí se combinaba la medicina muggle con la práctica psiquiátrica y los progresos para ella, aunque lentos, tenían visos de realidad. Harry fue muy cauto, pues no quería ver a sus hijos arrastrados nuevamente por una buena racha de su esposa y esperanzarlos hasta la conocida siguiente recaída.

Hermione concluyó su divorcio de Ron. Otro golpe duro para Molly, quién igualmente se distanció de ella y en gran medida porque la creía culpable del divorcio. Molly aunque no lo decía abiertamente, estaba segura que ese matrimonio fracasó porque Hermione no estaba allí para luchar por él. Ron jamás explicó los motivos verdaderos a sus padres ni ha nadie, salvo a Harry y a Luna. Hermione simplemente se mantenía silenciosa cuando alguien intentaba escarbar en su vida privada.

Durante los primeros meses, Hermione continuó su trabajo en el ministerio y Harry tuvo que reconocer que la distancia que pusieron inadvertidamente entre ellos funcionaba. Le permitió a ella pensar mejor y a él abocarse a su trabajo y la tensa situación con Molly. Pero nada lo preparó para la drástica decisión de Hermione de mudarse a Francia a trabajar en el ministerio francés. Ese día Harry decidió acompañar a Ron a buscar a Hermione, pues al igual que él, estaba seguro de que era un error de juicio de Hermione. Ron aún intentaba por todos los medios disculparse con ella, le escribió muchas más cartas que ella devolvió sin leer, envió a su madre antes del edicto final y hasta Luna fue enviada como emisaria de paz; pero ella seguía firme en su decisión de no verlo frente a frente. Para cuando llegó el divorcio, Ron sólo quería hablar con ella cara a cara aunque fuese simplemente como los padres que eran de dos chicos, pero ella se negó tajante. Podían comunicarse sin necesidad de verse las caras. Pero la decisión de mudarse a Francia fue demasiado y Harry se puso de lado de Ron para discutirlo y entró a su departamento, mientras Ron esperaba en la acera del frente. La mirada severa y la voz glacial de Hermione le impidieron siquiera exponer su primer argumento.

El primer año después del divorcio, sus hijos vacacionaron en la Riviera Francesa y aunque confiaban en que sus padres volverían a estar juntos desecharon la idea al aparecerse un día su padre con la noticia de que había empezado una relación con Ethell Dewar, la joven con la cual engañó a Hermione. En esa oportunidad, Harry llamó a Hermione para conversar como solían hacerlo algunas veces, pero ella no mencionó nada y él no fue tan tonto para revelarle lo que seguramente ya sabía.

Pero unos meses después, fue Hermione quien habló con Harry, pues su hija Rose rompió a llorar en las festividades navideñas. Ron, al llevarse la tarde anterior a sus hijos a su nueva casa, les confesó que se comprometió con Ethell. Rose estaba destrozada y Hugo indignado, pues aún tenían la esperanza de que regresara con su madre. Hermione adoptó una máscara de serenidad para tranquilizarlos y los convenció de que ella era feliz como estaba y que si su padre era feliz también, entonces todo iría bien. Pero la máscara cayó esa noche cuando sus hijos dormían. Sólo llamó a Harry para hablar por varias horas. Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlo, pero no quería repetir lo ocurrido, pues se sabía vulnerable. Nunca habían vuelto a hablar de lo ocurrido en aquel baile. Hermione supo que habían cruzado el límite y contra su naturaleza decidió dejar las cosas como estaban sin enfrentarlas. No quería terminar la amistad con Harry pues sabía que lo necesitaba mucho. Esa también fue una de las muchas razones por las que se mudó a Francia. El tiempo le permitiría curar sus heridas y volvería. Tal vez después las cosas podrían ser diferentes…

**Segundas oportunidades**

Este era el segundo verano después de su divorcio. Los hijos de Hermione estaban ansiosos, pues pasarían ese verano con su padre y su nueva esposa. Ron volvió a casarse y aunque los chicos aún fingían que la joven no les agradaba, ella intuía que Ethell amaba a Ron y hacía lo imposible para agradarles a sus hijos. Hermione aún vivía en Francia y en esos largos meses se abrió camino en los círculos más respetados en Paris e incluso trabajaba como asesora del primer ministro francés.

En el aeropuerto, pues no le gustaba los viajes en traslador, Hermione retorcía sus guantes de piel con nerviosismo. Esa sería la primera que vez que vería a Ron después de su divorcio. La red flu, lechuzas, howlers, el móvil especialmente comprado fueron las únicas vías de comunicación entre los dos. Intentaba permanecer impasible, más que nada por sus hijos, pero el nerviosismo le ganaba. Ron tenía apenas unos meses de casado y desde ese entonces ella cortó comunicación con todas sus amistades en Londres. Fue una actitud infantil y lo reconocía, más en aquella ocasión, pues al enterarse de que Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville y casi medio Hogwarts habían asistido a la boda, la hicieron sentirse traicionada. Cumplió con enviar tarjetas de felicitación a los recién casados por pura formalidad y a sus amigos les envió los respectivos saludos navideños, pero no quiso hablar directamente con ellos, pretextando una agenda agitada, que no era del todo falsa. Sobretodo le dolía la actitud de Harry y por eso dejó de contestar sus llamadas semanales.

Con el tiempo entendió que se había comportado como una inmadura y llegó dispuesta a hacer las paces consigo misma y con los demás. Eso no le quitaba cierto nerviosismo, pues aunque tenía la certeza que el amor que tenía por Ron había desaparecido, no aseguraba su reacción al verla con su nueva esposa. Estuvo tentada de llamar a Harry para que fuera a recibirla y le diera apoyo moral, pero renunció a la idea pues deseaba disculparse con todas las de la ley.

Caminó por la rampa de salida y observó a lo lejos a Ron con sus hijos. Ellos ya estaban instalados en la nueva casa de su padre desde hacía un mes que salieron de Hogwarts. Ella empezó a correr despacio al inicio, para luego aventar su bolso de mano apenas conteniendo la emoción por abrazar a los chicos. Hugo que ahora ya era un joven desgarbado como su padre y tímido al igual, la estrechó con cierto bochorno, más Rose se le tiró al cuello a pesar de tener ya la misma altura de ella. Hermione no podía ocultar las lágrimas, pues los reencuentros escolares siempre surtían ese efecto en ella.

Y esta vez, como hacía muchos años atrás, Ron estaba junto a ellos.

Había adelgazado lo suficiente para desaparecer el protuberante abdomen, aunque no para considerarse delgado como antes. Su incipiente calvicie estaba aún más marcada y tenía ligeras arrugas alrededor de los ojos. "Como las mías", pensó Hermione. Ella vestía un sencillo traje beige que sabía le sentaba bien. Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios minutos. Sus hijos esperaban con cierto recelo. Había tensión, pero finalmente Hermione le ofreció la diestra relajando el gesto impasible. Ron la miró titubeante. Ella recordó que al inicio decidió que jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra, pues el daño que le causó fue demasiado doloroso, pero lentamente las cosas se apaciguaron. Influyó también que Luna y Neville le detallaron que el no cortejó a la chica por su enorme sentimiento de culpa, hasta casi después de un año de su divorcio. Y el mayor peso de la decisión de retomar las relaciones cordiales con Ron, fueron sus mismos hijos quienes habían abogado sutilmente por la muchacha, que al parecer había tratado de borrar el inicio tan desagradable de su vida en común, tratándolos con respeto y consideración.

Con aquel gesto al parecer tan trivial, ambos entendieron que lo peor quedaba atrás y podían avanzar. Ron no solo le estrechó la diestra; la jaló hacia sí y la abrazó con tal fuerza que Hermione casi se quedó sin aire. Hermione por un momento temió que su ex esposo se pusiera a suplicarle que regresara con ella, o a gritarle que no la podía olvidar y que era la única mujer de su vida como en una novela rosa, pero lo insustancial de aquella idea, la nula emoción que le causó el pensamiento y el contacto físico con Ron, terminó por comprobarle que ya nada más que el nexo indisoluble de ser padres los unía.

—Gracias, Hermione…. Gracias —Ron balbuceaba sin dejar de abrazarla.

Los chicos estaban radiantes y Rose que caminaba con ella de la mano, le adelantó que tenían una linda sorpresa para ella. Ron empezó a refunfuñar que él quería ser el primero en contarle y todos rieron de la pataleta. Subieron apretados al deportivo rojo de Ron con dirección a su nueva casa. Él le indicó que Ethell fue a visitar ese día a su madre y que llegaría a la mañana siguiente y Hermione agradeció mentalmente tener ese tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva situación.

Hermione contempló la casita en los suburbios comprada por Ron y se admiró del buen gusto al comprarla. Rose abrazaba a su padre y Hugo en un gesto inusual para él le tendió el brazo para acompañarla hacia la casa. Hermione estaba feliz porque ver a sus hijos contentos como hacía mucho no lo hacía, le producía una enorme sonrisa. Hasta que la puerta se abrió, y la sorpresa salió a recibirlos.

Harry y a Ginny tomados de la mano salían a su encuentro. Ginny estaba algo cambiada, pero conservaba su esencia; en su rostro se notaban aún signos del sufrimiento de esos años. Su pelo rojo lustroso antes largo, ahora lo lleva corto y aunque delgada, aún se mantenía atractiva. Se le abalanzó y ambas chicas se fundieron en un abrazo interminable. Ella la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes, para relatarle todo lo que ocurrió con ella y Harry en los últimos meses. Al pasar, Harry la miró y bajó los ojos por un instante incómodo.

Horas después, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Todos los Weasley acudieron al llamado de Ron y se encontraban departiendo alegremente por doquier. La casa estaba repleta con los jóvenes y niños hijos de toda esa gran familia y la bulla aumentaba a cada segundo. Hermione tomó su copa de champaña y se escabulló hacia el jardín posterior para buscar un poco de paz. Miraba los setos y a los gnomos del jardín correr en desbandada porque Fred, el hijo de George, sembró el patio trasero con caramelos picantes. Frotó sus brazos pues hacía un poco de frío.

Hermione supo que Harry estaba detrás de ella sin siquiera voltear, pues su conocido perfume llegó a ella primero.

—Quise decírtelo pero no sabía como….

Harry le colocó sobre los hombros su propia casaca y le indicó una banca cercana. Empezó disculpándose por no comunicarle nada. Procedió a contarle que Ginny hacía seis meses que abandonó San Mungo y al parecer superó la depresión en la que estuvo sumida después de la muerte de James y ahora se encontraba estable y dispuesta a seguir adelante. Por eso le pidió, "me suplicó hasta de rodillas", acotó Harry, otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, así estuviesen divorciados. "No me pude negar" musitó Harry en un susurro. Que sus hijos se mostraron cautelosos, pues su vida se había estabilizado y no querían volver a lo de antes, pero aun así estaban felices de que sus padres volvieran a unirse.

Un gnomo chocó contra la pierna de Harry y salió despedido hacia un seto y quedó confundido. Harry calló pues había hablado todo el rato y esperaba impaciente a Hermione. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los castaños, esperando…

Ella después de mirarlo mucho sonrió, pues opinaba que Harry se debía la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente. Harry suspiró aliviado.

—Sabía que entenderías. No podía negarle una oportunidad, no después que pasamos tantos buenos momentos juntos.

—Espero que sean felices, Harry. De todo corazón.

Ella se levantó ceremoniosa y le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara. Harry se burló de aquel gesto y la haló hacia él para abrazarla, pues se sentía feliz.

A Hermione se le antojó tan bien aquel abrazo que suspiró. Extrañaba a Harry, pues era su mejor amigo y siempre estuvo a su lado, y ella por _ese simple desliz, _como lo llamaba, se había alejado de él. Ahora que las cosas con Ron empezarían a normalizarse también quería retomar su antigua vida. Y Harry estaba dentro de ella.

Y de pronto Harry la apretó aún más a él y ocurrió algo. Tal vez la tenue luz de la única farola, o la música a sus espaldas o el calor del cuerpo de él emanando hacia ella. No lo supo a ciencia cierta. Sólo sabía que las manos de Harry empezaban a moverse con suavidad y posesividad sobre su cintura. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando una de ellas empezó subir, acariciándole sutilmente.

La sensación fue electrizante. Ella podía sentir la calidez de la palma y la firme presión ejercida por los dedos sobre su espalda. Si alguien los viera, no vería nada incorrecto más que un abrazo entre amigos, pero ella ya no lo sentía así. Quizás estaba confundiendo las cosas e interpretando mal aquel simple abrazo, pero no podía discutir que ese solo toque empezaba a despertarle cada fibra de emoción que creía dormida.

Escucharon un golpe cerca de la puerta e inmediatamente Harry se liberó del abrazo con increíble rapidez que hizo que Hermione se tambaleara ligeramente. Tenía el rostro abochornado y evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione lo observó por unos segundos. Parecía como si fuera a reclamar, pero entonces, en el último momento pareció pensarlo mejor y se conformó con dirigirle una mirada larga, penetrante.

—Sólo era un gnomo, Harry.

Y sin esperar contestación alguna, le entregó su casaca con inusitado ímpetu y entró a la casa.

Harry continuó unos minutos más allí, fumando un cigarrillo a pesar de que odiaba fumar, intentando interpretar aquella situación, sin percatarse que toda aquella escena había sido observada desde el balcón superior por Ginny, que al igual que él, estaba decidiendo interpretar la escena a simple vista tan normal y a la vez tan indescifrable entre ellos dos.

Finalmente levantó los hombros incrédula y desistió.


	7. La victoria del Dragón

_**CAPITULO VII – **__**DRACO MALFOY**_

.

**La victoria del Dragón**

.

A pesar de que el caso estaba cerrado oficialmente con el testimonio de Hermione y Harry, que vieron al asesino del Águila de Sangre quemarse vivo y el de la joven sobreviviente que regresó a su rutina normal; Hermione no cejó en el intento de interpretar el significado de las runas marcadas. Lo hacía como un reto personal, pues no solía dejar las cosas a medias. Pero para esta tarea debía crear un contra poción contra los efectos de la maldición que le permitieran no quemarse viva como a los otros traductores. Ella buscó a Malfoy, pues él fue quien logró encontrar los ingredientes de uno de los calderos del asesino Marshall. Draco vivía en una villa en Bourdeaux, cerca de Paris, donde ella residía y aceptó ayudarla sin problema. Draco había superado sus equivocaciones de la guerra, en parte porque sus padres murieron envenenados por sus rencores y porque recordaba que sus prejuicios no lo habían llevado a ningún lado bueno. Ahora aquello le permitía respirar y darse otra oportunidad de vivir sin presiones. Estaba separado de Astoria, su esposa y madre de su único hijo, Scorpius, desde que el chico tenía dos años. No la amó jamás pues su matrimonio fue concertado por sus padres. Cuando estos fallecieron él empezó a dedicarse a su verdadera pasión: las pociones.

Se reunían todos los fines de semana, pues eran los únicos momentos que tenían libres, pues no era una investigación oficial. Kingsley le había cedido toda la información, pues conocía el celo de Hermione y la destreza de Draco. A veces trabajaban un par de horas y cuando estaban concentrados solían pasarse toda la noche. En esas ocasiones, que resultaron muy frecuentes, él solía pedir algún platillo al restaurante cercano siempre con una buena botella de vino francés. Al terminar la llevaba a su casa y se aseguraba que ella subiera a su departamento para irse. En ese tiempo, Hermione finalmente dejó cualquier enemistad hacia él, pues lo conoció sin los prejuicios impuestos por su familia o por la presión de su posición y linaje. La vez en que Draco derribó cualquier barrera de resentimiento para siempre con ella fue la noche en que la llevó a su villa en Bourdeax. Caminaron por la campiña con un cesto de quesos y vino y se sentaron a ver el atardecer. Allí él, en un gesto que Hermione jamás imaginó, le pidió perdón por haberle insultado toda su vida en Hogwarts. Era una tontería para cualquiera a esas alturas de sus vidas, pero para ella aquel gesto simple, convirtió a Draco en un amigo para ella.

En una de las visitas de Luna y Rolf, su esposo, a Francia, los cuatro cenaron juntos y Hermione se incomodó un poco, pues Luna intentaba quitarle a Draco los torposoplos, que según ella, le atacaban cuando Hermione estaba junto a él. En aquella cena, Luna les contó que Harry y Ginny rompieron su relación una vez más, pero que Ginny se encontraba bien a pesar de todo y que no había caído en la depresión, sino que estaba de voluntaria en un centro de apoyo familiar. Luna opinaba que a pesar de que ambos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo no pudieron volver a encender el amor que había entre ellos, porque hubo demasiado dolor entre ambos y no lograron sobrellevarlo. Hermione preguntó por Albus y Lily, y Rolf le contestó que los chicos estaban bien, pues su mayor temor era que su madre volviera a deprimirse y al no resultara así, se mantuvieron tranquilos aunque algo tristes.

Dos meses después, Draco se encontraba fuera de Francia. Estaba en plena selva amazónica buscando con su equipo algunos insumos para su laboratorio de pociones. Estaría tres semanas absorto en la operación más importante de su negocio, pues en ella se encargaba de encontrar la materia prima más peligrosa, única y extraña para sus experimentos e ingredientes. Se despidió de Hermione, bromeando acerca de que lo llamara sólo si la luna caía a la tierra y quedaron en cenar en cuanto él regresara. Hermione sabía que ese viaje era importante para él y ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente molestarlo. Pero su propósito se vio truncado apenas cinco días después de su partida. Una llamada de Londres volteó de cabeza el mundo de Hermione. Su padre se encontraba grave en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital Royal Brompton. Un ataque cerebrovascular grave lo ingresó por la mañana y Hermione tuvo apenas unas horas para acompañarlo pues falleció a media tarde. Luna dejó a sus gemelos con su suegra y se encargó de avisar a todos sus conocidos. Ginny fue la primera que acudió y con una entereza envidiable se encargó de los chicos y de los preparativos junto a Hermione. Ella intentaba mostrarse fuerte y no derrumbarse pues no quería que su madre sufriera aún más. Ron acudió sólo y no con su nueva esposa, si bien sabía que le generaría problemas. Ginny y Hermione se encargaron del funeral lo más pronto posible, pues no deseaban prolongar el sufrimiento de su madre por más tiempo. Ginny le dejó un mensaje Harry, quien se encontraba de comisión en Polonia. Hermione llamó a la oficina de Draco en Francia y preguntó si por algún motivo él se había comunicado. Marcela, la secretaria, intuyó que sucedía algo, pero Hermione no dejó ningún mensaje y simplemente colgó.

Harry recibió el mensaje al día siguiente por un error en el departamento de comunicación y regresó volando en escoba, pues calculaba que el traslador demoraría más en llegar que él en llegar a Londres. Su corazón estaba partido, pues conocía al señor Granger, ya que después de la guerra solía ir a visitar a sus nietos y nunca faltaba a los cumpleaños de Rose y de Hugo, y más aún le dolía pensar en el sufrimiento de Hermione. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse. Apenas llegó a la casa buscó a Hermione con la mirada. La contempló en una esquina hablando con Ginny y decidió esperar que esta se fuera. Un momento después, Harry se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su comportamiento y corrió a su encuentro. Hermione, quien ya lo había visto, agobiada por el sufrimiento, ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Harry la sujetó de los hombros por unos segundos, pero al mirar alrededor y contemplar a todos sus conocidos, se limitó a sentarse junto a ella mientras conversaban, cuando algunas voces empezaron a murmurar. Unas empleadas del ministerio señalaban hacia la puerta. En el umbral una figura cuestionada hacía mucho y casi olvidada por la mayoría, hizo su aparición. La noticia del fallecimiento del señor Granger le llegó apenas unas horas atrás, gracias a que él mismo insistió en bajar a un claro para preguntar por Hermione y su secretaria le comentó de su llamada. Ella estaba segura que aún si pudiese comunicarse con él, jamás dejaría la operación más importante de su negocio, pero al levantar el rostro y verlo allí en el umbral, los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas de la emoción.

—Draco…

Harry se levantó como un resorte y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fue seguida por algunos de los que estaban allí. Hermione corrió sin importarle nada y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, acunándola cuando ella empezó a llorar en silencio, aferrándose a ese abrazo con desconsuelo. Algunos continuaron murmurando por lo bajo, pero a ella no le importaba. Él estaba allí por ella, frente a todo el mundo sin ocultarse. Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Las entrañas de Harry se convirtieron de pronto en plomo al contemplar la escena. Tenía ganas de ir hacia allá y retirar la mano de Malfoy del cabello de Hermione e increparle que no era lo correcto. Deseaba gritarle que no tenía ningún derecho de abrazarla ni de besarle la frente de _esa _manera. Que ese era _su_ derecho. Luego relajó los puños pues comprendió que tampoco era _su _derecho. "He sido un cobarde". Pensó y se retiró discretamente hacia el bar para servirse una copa.

Semanas más tarde, la realidad de su frase se vio definida con la noticia que Ginny le alcanzó: Draco y Hermione habían empezado una relación. Incluso apenas unos meses después ella se mudó a vivir con él a la villa de Bourdeax, para sorpresa de muchos. Harry tuvo que concentrar su voluntad en pensar que si ella era feliz, él también lo era (aunque sus entrañas siguieran convirtiéndose en plomo cada vez que los imaginaba juntos.)

_**Yo: matrimonio. Tú: nada **_

Una tarde, una pequeña nutria apareció en el departamento de Harry. Hermione quería reunirse con él, pues tenía algo urgente que conversar. El semblante de Harry se iluminó y se preparó para encontrarse con ella en el Callejón Diagon, en el pub de Neville y Hannah.

Harry llegó un poco retrasado, pues a última hora se empeñó en comprar unos pantalones y una camisa nueva. Cuando llegó al lugar, Neville corrió a su encuentro para avisarle que los dos lo esperaban impacientes en la mesa del fondo.

—¿Los dos?

Harry dejó sobre una mesa vacía y cuidándose de que nadie lo viera, el ramo de rosas que traía. Logró sonreír al ver a una radiante Hermione que corría para abrazarlo. Draco continuaba sentado en su lugar y se limitó a mover la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Logramos encontrar un antídoto. ¡Pude leer una parte de los grabados rúnicos!

No obstante la poción creada por ambos sólo permitía leer los grabados rúnicos por una hora sin sufrir grandes efectos perniciosos. Hermione mostró una pequeña herida cicatrizada en su dedo meñique pues se pasó veinte segundos del tiempo. Ella estaba más que emocionada, ya que trabajó muy duro para lograrlo. No importaba que casi no entendiera el párrafo completo pues eran runas muy antiguas:

"…Týr er einhendr áss

ok ulfs leifar

ok hofa hilmir.

Mars tiggi…."

Ella prometió que terminaría de resolver aquel mensaje así tuviera que trabajar día y noche y Harry tuvo que recordarle que el asesino del Águila de Sangre estaba simplemente loco y que quizás jamás sabrían la razón exacta de aquellas inscripciones. Con todo, Hermione estaba feliz y pidió una ronda de cerveza fría para los tres. Draco estaba relajado y se permitió reír de algunos chistes de Neville, que los acompañó unos momentos a la mesa. Empezaron con vino francés especialmente traído por Draco y terminaron con la cerveza de la casa. En un momento dado, Draco le limpió unas gotitas de cerveza de la mejilla de Hermione y Harry contempló aquel gesto con seriedad.

—No se tomen toda la cerveza, que regresaré en un momento —comentó alegremente, con el alcohol empezando a actuar en su cuerpo.

Ambos la observaron caminar hacia los sanitarios y cuando la vieron desaparecer hablaron al mismo tiempo. Harry interpeló de frente a Draco sobre sus intenciones para con Hermione. Le espetó que estaba seguro que jugaba con ella.

—¿Te parece esto más que honorable?

Draco habló tranquilamente y sacó del bolsillo de su traje Armani una caja de terciopelo negro. La abrió y Harry frunció el ceño ante el inmenso diamante que reposaba en el fondo.

—No estás divorciado, Malfoy. ¿Qué se supone que le ofrecerás a Hermione?, ¿Ser amantes?

—Ella vive en mi casa y le hago el amor todas las noches —los ojos de Draco brillaron con malicia—. Creía que ya lo éramos y que entendías lo que ello significaba, Potter. Puedo darte más detalles, pero creo que sería de mal gusto.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Malfoy.

—Entiendo que me creas superior, pero la clarividencia no está entre mis muchas cualidades.

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! —bramó Harry y algunos parroquianos voltearon sorprendidos—. Quiero asegurarme de que no estás jugando con ella. Eso es todo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo observó detenidamente.

—Me subestimas, Potter. Tu excesiva preocupación por ella…Se leer entre líneas, no soy un tonto —la voz de Draco destiló un ácido sarcasmo—. O quizás tú lo eres. Aún no lo defino.

Hermione regresó con una jarra más de cerveza, pero Draco reveló que su cuota de esa bebida de niños era suficiente e iría por un vaso de whisky de fuego. Harry, quien estaba taciturno, de pronto les dedicó una sonrisa y se ofreció a traer un vaso también para él. Cuando llegó a la barra se acercó a Neville para pedirle que pusiera un poco de música para animar la velada

—La música está muy buena. ¿No les parece?

El gesto de Draco fue más que elocuente y con premura invitó a bailar a una encantada Hermione. No dieron ni dos vueltas y Draco tropezó con la joven camarera del Caldero Chorreante, quien volcó el contenido de su bandeja de hamburguesas sobre el elegante traje de Draco. Hermione lo miró con gesto serio, pues Draco estaba a punto de explotar. Maldijo por lo bajo y le pidió a Hermione que lo esperara unos cuantos minutos pues iría a cambiarse a su hotel.

—Un hechizo limpiador no desaparecerá este horroroso olor…

Hermione apenas pudo contener la risa al igual que Harry, pero lo disimuló bien y le dio un beso ligero a Draco antes que desapareciera del Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Confundus, eh, Harry? —Bromeó Hermione caminando hacia la mesa—. Hace mucho que no veía ese hechizo. Recuerdo que lo use alguna vez…

—Bailemos.

Harry la tomó de la mano para evitar que regresara a la mesa.

—Esa canción es horrible —Hermione hizo un amago de lucha, pero se dejó arrastrar. Continuó sonriendo, algo alegre por el alcohol en su sangre.

Harry en cambio estaba serio. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo. A su señal, Neville cambió la canción. Hermione se desconcertó. Era la misma canción del Bosque de Dean y del pequeño hotel en las afueras de Londres. Harry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Tomó su mano y comenzó a bailar suavemente.

—Draco no es para ti.

—¿Por qué?

—No te conviene.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Hermione.

—Es un imbécil.

—Ese es un adjetivo, no una razón —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Fue un mortífago. Intentó matar a Dumbledore y…

Ella le devolvió una mirada exasperada.

—Eh... bueno, ¡Es un Malfoy! Si esa no es razón suficiente…

—Creo que iré a sentarme.

—No.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —dijo Hermione con la voz apenas controlada.

—¡Te propondrá matrimonio! –Gritó fuera de sí—. Malfoy no es para ti, Hermione! Tú mereces algo mejor, alguien que te conozca bien, que te valore, que este siempre a tu lado…

Hermione pareció no sorprenderse por la revelación.

—Draco ha estado conmigo estas últimas semanas y me ha demostrado que puedo contar con él. Me ha presentado con sus amistades, sin esconderme ni avergonzarse. Ha enfrentado incluso a algunos parientes que aún creen en esa tontería de la pureza de la sangre —desvió la mirada—. Somos novios.

—No es suficiente —insistió Harry mientras volvía a sujetarla con más fuerza—. No necesitas que te muestren como un trofeo, necesitas a alguien que entienda la pasión por tu trabajo, que comprenda que eres feliz trabajando mil horas al día y que lo haces no por tu satisfacción personal ni egoísta, lo haces por los demás —se acercó más a ella y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, más retiró su mano inmediatamente—. Ese alguien tiene que conocerte tanto que percibirá el mohín de tus labios cuando estás nerviosa. Como ahora.

—¿Y quién es esa persona? —musitó Hermione apenas respirando.

En aquel momento, los ojos verdes encontraron los suyos y le dedicaron una mirada intensa. La mano de Harry guió la de ella hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en el violento palpitar del corazón de Harry a través de la camisa de cuadros, percibiendo la fuerza y a la vez la tibieza de la conocida mano sobre la suya.

Lo único que deseaba Harry era besarla. Ella entreabrió los labios ligeramente y él sintió el piso moverse bajo sus pies. Empezaba a acercarse a ella, cuando el sonido de cristales lo hizo levantar el rostro. Neville los miraba desde la barra con la boca abierta como una carpa y una copa rota en la mano, mientras que Hannah, su esposa, observaba con los brazos cruzados y un gesto incrédulo en el rostro.

Era obvio que los miraran de ese modo. Si esa era la reacción general, ¿Qué podría esperar de los demás? Harry se detuvo. La imagen de Ron, Ginny, sus hijos, los hijos de Ron y toda la comunidad mágica ensombreció su mente.

No se sentía tan desenfadado como aquella noche en el hotel, pues no había bebido lo suficiente y sabía que Malfoy regresaría en pocos minutos. Le ofrecería matrimonio, en cambio él ni siquiera había pensado en un futuro cercano. Continuaba mirando a Hermione sin hablar, los segundos transcurrieron inexorables y cuando al fin se decidió a actuar sintió la presión de una mano sobre su hombro. Si no fuera porque ella estaba presente, Harry imaginó que Draco podría haberle arrancado un brazo de la fuerza que aplicó a aquel movimiento.

—Cumpliste tu cometido de divertir a Hermione unos instantes, Potter —dijo Draco, con la voz apenas controlada—. Pero ahora me haré cargo de mi mujer.

Hermione se impresionó, sintiendo la fuerte tensión entre los dos. Por un momento creyó que Harry respondería la clara ofensa, pero se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza como despedida y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

Draco no observaba a Harry, estaba atento a la mirada lánguida de Hermione. Sabía que no podía perder un minuto más. La tomó del talle y enredando los dedos en los cabellos castaños empezó a besarla con verdadera pasión. La imagen de Harry comenzó a desdibujarse de la mente de Hermione.

Harry volteó por última vez. Los observó por unos segundos aún besándose en medio de la pista, frente a todos. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. Quizás Malfoy era realmente lo mejor para Hermione.

.

.

**Luna, otra vez.**

.

Su vuelo estaba programado para las tres de la mañana. Hermione regresaba del andén ¾ después de despedir a Rose y a Hugo que regresaban a Hogwarts. Había sido un largo día, pues la esposa de Ron intentaba por todos los medios que le acompañara a comprar ropa para el nuevo bebé y ella no tenía fuerzas para nada, pues estuvo trabajando la última semana casi sin dormir, pues sentía que estaba cerca de terminar de descifrar todos los grabados rúnicos. Harry la abordó apenas se despidió de los chicos para reclamarle el que no haya contestado sus llamadas ni devuelto sus cartas, en esas semanas. Hermione le escuchaba cansada. Harry hablaba acerca del los ímpetus machistas de Malfoy, que el presagiaba serían peores una vez que se casaran y que ella debería frenarlo y mas argumentos similares.

—¿Dejarías de hablar por un instante, Harry? Tendré que hechizarte si no cierras la boca de una vez.

—Sólo me gustaría asegurarme que seas feliz. Eso es todo —suspiró pareciendo genuinamente preocupado.

Aquella frase hizo que todo su cansancio y fastidio se le escurriera entre los dedos como agua. No quería hablar del tema, pero asumió que no podría ocultarlo más tiempo. Le confesó que Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con su silencio, pues ella ya no estaba con él desde hacía muchas semanas. Que si no había contestado a sus cartas fue por ella y no por Malfoy, aunque si había algo de cierto en que él sugirió cortar con sus amistades y concentrarse en una nueva vida junto a él. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a sus amigos ni a su carrera a pesar de lo que sentía por él.

—Sigues enamorada de él… —preguntó cauteloso.

—Ya no.

En el andén tres cuartos aún quedaban algunos padres de familia. Luna y Rolf también estaban a unos pasos de distancia, aunque Harry no los había visto aún. Él sólo sonrió al escuchar la noticia que Malfoy y ella ya no vivían juntos.

¿Era lo que imaginaba? Hermione intentaba ver en los ojos de Harry alguna señal. No quería volver a confundirse. Ya era suficiente con su extenuante labor con las runas como para volver a embrollarse con Harry. Pero los ojos verdes la miraban con aquella especie de luz cálida que por un momento olvidó todo a su alrededor.

Siempre supo que Harry apenas podía dar un par de pasos si no se aseguraba de que su comportamiento no heriría a los demás. Ese complejo de héroe le impedía pensar en él y siempre buscaba no lastimar a nadie más. Quizás las cosas después de tanto tiempo hubiesen cambiado.

Después de un matrimonio de casi quince años, Hermione venció cualquier apocamiento que le atenazara y no le permitiera disfrutar la vida. No en vano se fue a vivir con Malfoy a pesar de que muchos la censuraron. Todo lo contrario a Ron, a quien muchos aplaudieron por meterse con una mujer mucho más joven que él. Le costó mucho aprender a vivir su libertad sin esperar el juicio de los demás. No con cierto temor, se acercó a Harry casi conteniendo el aliento. Depositó un ligero beso sobre sus labios y esperó.

Harry sonrió pues no imaginó que ella reaccionara plantándole un beso en medio de la calle. Se inclinó para continuar besándola, pero segundos antes, en una acción involuntaria, giró el rostro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie los veía. La sonrisa de Hermione se congeló automáticamente.

Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Tengo que regresar a Francia. Debo terminar de descifrar las runas.

Luna, que observó todo, lanzó un suspiro resignado. Harry por su parte miraba a Hermione con un gesto de estupor, pues no lograba entender qué había sucedido para que ella retrocediera y decidiera irse del andén. Ya empezaba a correr detrás de ella cuando sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo. Se detuvo sólo para observar como Hermione desaparecía de la estación.

—Rolf se ha visto obligado a cuidar a los gemelos. ¿Iremos a tomar café a la cafetería de enfrente o quieres conversar aquí mismo?

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de Luna, una vez más volvió a desconcertarlo. Pero en el estado anímico en que se encontraba se dejó llevar. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la estación y Luna pasó a relatarle una interesante historia sobre los hongos alucinógenos de Papúa Nueva Guinea y los knezles de ojos rojos. Harry empezó a preguntarse que objeto tenía estar en aquel lugar escuchando las historias de Luna y no intentando detener a Hermione.

—Voldemort dejó este mundo hace mucho, Harry.

Y como siempre, Harry entendió un pimiento.

—Sé que intentas decirme algo, pero soy sincero al decirte que no me encuentro muy receptivo últimamente.

Luna simplemente esbozó una risa cantarina.

—Todos tenemos algo de héroes, pero sólo podemos intentar ayudar a quién nos lo pide. Y aún así, eso no determina que debamos pasarnos la vida pensando que podemos evitar el sufrimiento o la incomodidad de los demás.

—Luna…

—Intenta primero ser feliz, Harry. Cuando lo seas, podrás preocuparte por hacer felices a los demás.

Harry bebió su té y salió pensando que quizás Luna entendía mejor las cosas que nadie en esta tierra.


	8. Tyr El Dios manco

_**CAPITULO VIII – **__**TYR, EL DIOS MANCO**_

_**Francia, un mes después**_

.

.

Hermione no salía prácticamente de su departamento, pues estaba a punto de descifrar los tatuajes rúnicos. Se amarró el cabello, pues el día anterior se pasó un par de segundos y parte de su cabello empezó a arder y ahora no deseaba correr la misma suerte. Se dirigió al armario para sacar la botella de poción que Draco le enviaba cada semana. Aún a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, mantenían su amistad. Al menos ella así lo aclaró aunque Draco aún intentaba cortejarla.

Procedió a estirar las fotografías del poema tatuado en la piel de las víctimas y empezó su tarea. Bebió la poción y esperó a que el líquido calentara su cuerpo. Cuando sintió aquel fuego azulado extinguirse en sus pupilas, supo que estaba lista. Estaba nerviosa pues apenas faltaban unas palabras para terminar la traducción total. Procedió a leer.

"…Las runas debéis conocer,

Si la victoria deseáis obtener,

Y sobre el puño de vuestra espada los grabaréis;

Algunos en el templo,

Algunos en la guardia,

dos veces mencionad el nombre de Tyr.

Tyr es un dios manco,

y la despedida del lobo

y el príncipe de los templos

Desterrará por siempre al lobo

Hasta el día del Ragnarök…"

Lo había conseguido. Terminó de descifrar los grabados pero no le encontraba sentido. Sólo una frase le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Dentro de su mente las palabras se repetían sin cesar. ¿Estaría en lo correcto al pronunciarlas? Se reconvino pues ya no había nada que temer, Phillip Marshall el asesino del Águila de Sangre, estaba muerto, convertido en ceniza con su propia maldición. No había nada que temer. Tan sólo debía pronunciar dos veces aquel nombre escrito en rúnico. Con cierta temeridad se levantó, siempre sujetando su varita y pronunció fuerte:

— "Tyr, Tyr"

Al segundo se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquel nombre. La casa se llenó de una luz roja y deslumbrante por unos instantes. Los miembros de Hermione parecieron calentarse a un ritmo anormal, pero de pronto la luz azulada de sus pupilas, producto de la poción protectora de Draco logró contener la combustión que empezaba a abrasarla. Corrió a beberse todo la botella a pesar de los posibles efectos. Mientras sentía que sus entrañas se hacían polvo, se arrepintió de su proceder poco cauteloso. Iba a lanzar a su patronus cuando la luz roja empezó a extinguirse devorada por el poder azulino del brebaje de Draco, sin causarle daño aparente.

"Se terminó", pensó victoriosa.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Lejos de allí, en las costas erosionadas por el Mar del Norte; en una casa al pie de acantilado del pueblo costero de Aalborg, un brujo se levantó de la silla donde dormitaba la siesta hasta hacía unos cuantos minutos. El corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle. La luz roja empezaba a menguar en la pequeña habitación, pero la ira dentro de su pecho ascendía a pasos agigantados. Alguien logró destruir su maldición. Había planeado continuar en un par de años más, cuando las cosas se olvidaran, pero ahora debía darse prisa. Quedaban aún dos víctimas.

Hermione planeaba llamar a Kingsley el fin de semana, pues después de beberse toda la poción protectora su cuerpo había entrado en un estado febril que no le permitió salir de cama por unos días. Como se sentía mejor esa mañana, empezaba a arreglar sus notas para presentarlas al ministro, cuando se vio interrumpida por la cabeza del mismísimo jefe de la guardia de aurores francesa.

—Temo que tiene que ver esto, Señora Granger.

El cadáver yacía en medio de un gran charco de sangre. Hermione tuvo que contener la náusea que amenazaba con estallar mientras se acercaba aún más al lugar del crimen. Definitivamente aquella debió ser una mujer hermosa. Sus cabellos dorados, su pequeña nariz respingada y su cuerpo sinuoso encantarían a cualquiera. Pero ahora yacía sin vida sobre un montón de porquería en uno de los vertederos de la ciudad de Montpellier. Los cabellos rubios estaban salpicados con sangre coagulada y enredados con pedazos de sus propios sesos, la pequeña nariz fracturada y casi arrancada del rostro, producto de la concusión que le reventó el cráneo. Pero Hermione no reparó en esos detalles. Caminó aún más para acercarse hacia el cadáver, con el corazón martillando pesadamente dentro de su pecho. Cuando llegó hacia los restos de aquella mujer pudo percibir como la sangre en sus venas se helaba de inmediato. Un dolor, lástima y luego la fría y terrible verdad. El rostro ladeado y el cuerpo sobre el vientre, tatuado por doquier, con las costillas arrancadas por la espalda, los omóplatos desencajados y extendidos como alas hacia los lados del cuerpo junto a dos pedazos de carne: sus propios pulmones.

Allí estaba la prueba de que aquel maldito asesino del Águila de Sangre no estaba muerto. Había regresado con más violencia.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señora Granger? —el auror asignado a acompañarla le dedicó una mirada compasiva. Ni siquiera él, en toda su experiencia como auror del cuerpo internacional había visto un crimen tan espantoso contra una bruja.

Para ella no era la primera vez. Se sobrepuso a la impresión y buscó al encargado de aquel grupo.

—Dígale al jefe de Aurores de Inglaterra que lo necesito en este lugar.

—¿Al señor Potter?

Hermione asintió y vio desaparecer al auror francés en un remolino.

Los aurores restantes iniciaron su tarea para asegurar el lugar, detectar rastros de magia, posibles pruebas y las rutinas reglamentarias en un asesinato. Todos murmuraban horrorizados por tan salvaje crimen en pleno siglo XXI.

Pero Hermione había dejado paso a la impresión de espanto y preocupación. Ella se juró que descubriría al asesino. Pidió licencia especial al ministro francés para dedicarse al caso no como una traductora sino como investigadora asociada. El ministro aceptó gustoso que los dos ministerios trabajasen juntos para atrapar al asesino.

Volvería a trabajar con Harry. Cerró los ojos, y casi pudo escuchar la auto impuesta coraza de hielo romperse, agrietarse y astillarse como cristal hecho pedazos, cuando el recuerdo de los brillantes ojos verdes y los labios cálidos de Harry inundaron su ser. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordarlo. Volverían a trabajar juntos. Y no estaba segura si podría mantenerse alejada de él.

_**Juntos nuevamente**_

Para cuando llegó Harry, la mente de Hermione había vuelto a su profesionalismo habitual, estaba empeñada, casi cegada por encontrar al maldito que se ensañaba con jóvenes y las destrozaba sin piedad. Ella se concentró entonces en el poema, pues era la clave para desenredar aquel misterio. Por su parte, Harry investigó con más ahínco la supuesta identidad del asesino, sospechando una doble identidad. Era obvio que a pesar de las supuestas pruebas, la persona cuyo cuerpo estalló en una combustión espontánea no era Phillip Marshall, el asesino. Ambos regresaron a Londres para seguir la pista en el ministerio.

Hermione corrió a la sala de misterios, mientras Harry volvió a pedir los registros de todos los trabajadores, incluido el de Phillip Marshall, el supuesto asesino. Pasaba todo un día cotejando a cada trabajador pues no quería dejar en manos de otros lo que sentía un fallo personal. Y su esfuerzo dio frutos unas horas después. Encontró que también había un tal Phillip Marshall, homónimo del asesor de Tyler Perry, trabajó hacía veinte años en la sección de mantenimiento por escasos seis meses. Harry cotejó las fotos y obviamente las fotografías eran distintas. Aquel Phillip Marshall del expediente antiguo era un joven algo entrado en carnes, de cabello oscuro, moreno, rostro vivaracho y ojos marrones que a la actualidad debería tener como cincuenta años, en cambio el asesino Phillip Marshall, era un hombre caucásico y delgado; cabello rubio color de la paja, rostro macilento y ojos verdes. Inmediatamente se trasladó a la Oficina Central de Identificación Mágica y pidió un registro de varitas y de la sangre. Todos los magos lo hacían al obtener su identificación como miembros de la comunidad mágica. Y allí lo encontró. Sólo existía un Phillip Marshall. El trabajador del mantenimiento. El otro Phillip Marshall, el asesor del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica, no existía para la comunidad mágica. No tenía ningún registro pendiente. Lo único que encontró del antiguo Marshall era una vieja dirección. Harry salió disparado a con dos aurores hacia el lugar, sin consultarle a nadie.

A la par con la investigación de Harry, Hermione se dedicó a estudiar un Manuscrito islandés del siglo XVIII sobre Tyr, el Dios Nórdico de la Guerra, guardado en los archivos de la sala de misterios, que contenía la escena del sacrificio de Tyr: luchando con un animal encadenado, el lobo Fenris.

Es ahí donde empieza a relacionar la brutalidad de las muertes, él Águila de Sangre, la mitología vikinga y el Dios Tyr. Al inicio, le pareció que las mutilaciones fueron simplemente un ensañamiento con la víctima, pero ahora veía este acto bajo otras luces. Volvió a sumergirse en los libros antiguos, después de horas sin probar alimento y sin descanso, Hermione maldijo al leer una vez más: "El águila de sangre"

"_..Por último, cuando la parte ofendida lo único que busca es una venganza absoluta para un crimen atroz (como el asesinato de un padre...) hay una forma de obtener reparación al tiempo que se envía un contundente mensaje a los amigos y herederos del ofensor: el Águila de Sangre. Básicamente, se trata de arrancar al enemigo caído varias de las costillas superiores, para luego extraer sus pulmones y ponerlos a los lados del caído como si fueran alas. Algunas veces volteaban el cuerpo agonizante, y con sus propias manos, abrían la caja torácica y las costillas, para extraer los pulmones, los sacaban y los ponían inversamente a su posición y abiertos sobre el suelo, luego, recostaban el cadáver sobre los pulmones, a modo de que los pulmones parecieran alas sanguinolentas. Y así los dejaban_…"

Hermione no podía responder que crimen tan atroz podían haber cometida aquellas jóvenes para merecer esa terrible muerte, pero ahora sabía que tenía que ver con el Dios Tyr. Volvió a sumergirse entre los expedientes de las víctimas y los nuevos hallazgos. No sabía que Harry se había trasladado a la casa de Phillip Marshall. Se trasladó sin perder tiempo a la biblioteca londinense para indagar aún más de la historia vikinga y la nórdica.

Harry llegó estimulado horas después, pues con su guardia irrumpió en la casa del verdadero Phillip Marshall. Este hombre solitario no tenía mujer, hijos ni parientes. Tan sólo tenía una tienda de artículos antiguos y se decía que contrabandeaba con los duendes. Era originario de la península de Jutlandia, Dinamarca, vivió su juventud en un pequeño poblado costero llamado Aalborg. Lo llevaron inmediatamente al ministerio para interrogarlo pues podría indicarles algún dato para hallar al verdadero asesino.

.

.

.

_**La historia de Tyr**_

.

Hermione saltó sorprendida al sentir que la tomaban del hombro, era Harry quien se había enterado de que llevaba demasiadas horas en la biblioteca de la ciudad sin probar alimento. Llegó allí después de estudiar los manuscritos y se trasladó a la gran biblioteca londinense, pues allí también tenían mucha información de esas épocas. Llevaba en una cajita unos bollos de chocolate y un mug con café, los favoritos de Hermione. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, pues su estomago protestaba con sonoridad. La bibliotecaria los miró con gesto adusto en cuanto observó a Hermione engullir el primer bollo. Harry propuso dar una vuelta por los jardines para discutir las nuevas del caso, mientras ella daba cuenta del refrigerio. Le contó sobre la falsa identidad de Phillip y la conclusión de que la persona calcinada era el viejo Tyler Perry, como sospechaban todos los aurores, aunque faltaban unas horas para confirmarlo con el estudio de las cenizas. También se refirió al verdadero Phillip Marshall, el vendedor de artículos antiguos, y que todos estaban esperanzados en encontrar alguna conexión de éste con el verdadero asesino. Hermione se mostró más esperanzada, pues sabía que los asesinatos no eran al azar, algo los unía, pues a las tres jóvenes las habían matado usando el ritual del águila de sangre y eso se utilizaba como venganza por un crimen sanguinario.

Harry volvió a sacarse la casaca para cubrir a Hermione que empezaba a tiritar de frío y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Volvieron a repasar los expedientes de las chicas mentalmente, sólo deducían que eran jóvenes menores de 30, las cuatro si contaban también a la chica herida.

—¡Por Merlín! —gritó espantada—. ¡Podría estar otra vez tras la chica!

Harry le aseguró que eso también fue discutido entre los aurores y ya había partido el grupo de Leah a rastrear a la chica. Después de su ataque, la joven se mantuvo en contacto con el cuartel de aurores, pero eso ocurrió sólo el primer año. Ahora la joven se había mudado y nadie sabía donde se encontraba.

Esa información calmó un poco a Hermione.

Hermione repetía en voz alta que algo pasaban por alto, sabían que no tenían nada en común salvo que vivían en Europa y eran brujas, tenían estudios distintos (una era tatuadora profesional, otra camarera, una bióloga y la última solo una estudiante) dos comprometidas, una casada y una soltera. ¿Qué las unía? Debían pensar en cuál era el motivo para que el asesino se infiltrara en el ministerio con una falsa identidad y cuál era la conexión entre las chicas. Con ello encontrarían el móvil para los asesinatos. Si lo hacían, podrían saber quién sería su próxima victima y atraparlo, o rastrear sus orígenes para apresarlo.

Hermione concentrada en sus pensamientos, casi cayó, al tropezar con una gran piedra y Harry la tomó del talle de manera natural. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente y como pudo se soltó. Se odió por perder la concentración. Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos ignorando a Harry.

—Las cuatro víctimas son brujas (contando a la joven que sobrevivió). Las cuatro europeas: la primera víctima era británica, luego viene la chica danesa en Copenhague, la joven embarazada que salvamos también es británica y ahora la joven de Montpellier. Dime, Harry, ¿mencionan en el expediente si ella era francesa?

—Me parece recordar que ella tiene doble nacionalidad, pero no recuerdo cual es la otra.

Hermione volvió a ensimismarse. En un momento dado abrió los ojos y tomó papel y una pluma de su bolso "Como odio que Kingsley aún no decida usar móviles", murmuró.

—Necesitas descansar, Hermione. Tienes unas ojeras tan enormes que pareces un panda.

Ella iba a protestar, pero al verlo comprendió que trataba de distraerla.

—Tienes razón. Deseo darme un baño… y continuar leyendo algunos libros más.

Harry bufó, rendido.

Hermione regresó a la biblioteca a tomar los libros que necesitaba para llevárselos a su casa, a pesar de las protestas de la bibliotecaria. En cuanto llegó quitó con un hechizo todo sobre la gran mesa de comedor y esparció los volúmenes pesados. Luego fue directo al cuarto de baño.

Harry recibió la lechuza con las novedades de la última hora y luego fue a la cocina a preparar café. Cuando ella regresó a su lado, el olor de jabón de rosas, aunado a su seductor cabello húmedo, lograron inquietar en extremo a Harry. Él e pidió que le permitiera darse un baño igualmente (además de suplicarle que apareciera un juego de ropa limpia pues no quería perder tiempo acudiendo a su departamento).

Estudiaron los libros y luego con los apuntes de Hermione se acercaron a la pequeña mesa de centro, para estar más cómodos. Continuaron investigando unas horas más. Hasta que Harry no pudo más con el trajín de los últimos días y se quedó dormido sentado en el sofá. Hermione se dio cuenta y fue a traer una manta de su habitación. Le quitó las gafas con cuidado, observando detenidamente su cicatriz.

No podía culpar a Harry por intentar complacer a todos. Esa cicatriz demostraba que aún antes de cumplir un año su destino estaba determinado a ser el de un héroe. Desde su época en Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo estuvo guiando para que fuera el elegido, el que se encargaría de salvar a todos del terror que deseaba imponer Voldemort. Después de que ya no hubo tiranos ni gente a quien salvar, Harry pudo pensar en complacer y decidir por si mismo por primera vez. ¿Y que le había ocurrido? Pues la mayor prueba de un padre: sobrevivir a la muerte de un hijo. Así se le presentó la primera prueba de su vida. Pudo elegir continuar con Ginny a pesar de todo, perdonando y justificando su proceder por el amor que le tenía, pero prefirió sacrificarse y pensar sólo en sus hijos. En su bien mayor. Porque se acostumbró a no permitir que nadie sufriera. Aún si, en el camino, él mismo destruía su felicidad. Quizás por eso no se acercaba a ella, pues temía lastimar a Ron, o a Ginny o a sus hijos. Jamás les haría daño, aunque eso significara que nada podría ocurrir entre ellos.

Quería besarlo. Deseaba arrancarse la ropa y lanzarse encima de él y obligarle a que le hiciera el amor como aquella vez. Sólo con esa idea, la humedad en su vientre se disparó.

Pero ahora no era el momento y dudaba que llegara algún día. Debía concentrarse en resolver el caso y luego vería qué hacer. Volvió a mirar su rostro relajado y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo. Le acomodó un mechón rebelde sobre su frente. Harry sintió la caricia y suspiró entre sueños. No podía arriesgarse a hacer nada más. Se limitó a observarle por varios minutos casi contando su respiración. El cansancio se fue apoderando de ella también. Decidió que podía descansar unos minutos y se sentó junto a Harry. Se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Apenas tres horas después entró un howler zumbando y los aporreó con furia, logrando despertarlos. Ella estaba bien acurrucada a él. Harry estaba completamente estirado sobre el sofá y tenía el rostro hundido en el rebelde cabello de ella. Despertaron algo abochornados, pero no pudieron profundizar el sentimiento, pues el howler estalló. Es la respuesta que Hermione está esperando.

"_Tres de las chicas tienen origen nórdico. La primera víctima nació en Dinamarca aunque vino a Inglaterra a los trece años, antes de casarse con un ciudadano inglés, de ahí su ciudadanía. La segunda siempre vivió en Copenhague. La francesa tiene doble nacionalidad. Su madre nació en Noruega y según nos contó toda su familia reside en ese país, al igual que las otras jóvenes. La familia de la única sobreviviente es australiana. Es lo que declararon en ese entonces. Pero a pesar de que no los encontramos, confirmamos que la joven es australiana por adopción. La chica nació en Dinamarca. Aún no los hemos localizado para ampliar los datos, pero los aurores de Leah están sobre la pista._

_Kingsley"_

Hermione se mostró complacida por el resultado. Luego tuvo que explicarle a Harry que sospechaba que el motivo podía estar relacionado con la nacionalidad de las jóvenes. Ahora que sabían que todas las chicas procedían de los países nórdicos, empezaron a ajustar el cerco. Decidieron que irían al cuartel de los aurores para revisar más información.

—Pero antes desayunaremos. Ya son las cinco de la mañana y dudo que volvamos a probar alimento a lo largo del día.

Harry fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno clásico inglés: huevos revueltos sobre una tostada, algo de jamón y un par de salchichas asadas al horno para acompañar. Equilibró todo con la varita, mientras llevaba las tazas de té cargado a la mesa.

—Podría acostumbrarme a este servicio —ella suspiró feliz, pues estaba hambrienta. Y porque odiaba cocinar.

Él le devolvió una mirada tan profunda, que ella fijó la mirada en sus tostadas y no la levantó hasta que percibió que Harry se había relajado.

—¿Creo que no te mencioné sobre el Tyr, el Dios nórdico mencionado en el poema tatuado en las jóvenes?

Harry se arrellanó en el sofá, pues sabía que vendría una grandísima explicación sobre historia antigua. La favorita de Hermione.

Ella le explicó que en el Antiguo Nórdico, Tyr pudo haber sido originalmente el antiguo padre del cielo. Más adelante, Odin asumió el control de ese papel. Esa gente solía rendirle culto bajo el emblema de una espada. Sus sacerdotes llamados druidas o godi, ofrecían sacrificios humanos en sus altares, generalmente contando el _águila de sangre_ sobre sus víctimas, es decir, realizando una profunda incisión en cualquiera de los dos lados del espinazo, sacando hacia fuera las costillas así aflojadas y arrancando las vísceras a través de la apertura resultante. Por supuesto, sólo los prisioneros de guerra eran sometidos a esta práctica y era considerado como una gesta de honor entre las razas del Norte europeo el soportar esta tortura sin un solo quejido. Estos sacrificios se llevaban a cabo en toscos altares de piedra llamados dólmenes, que todavía podían ser vistos en el Norte de Europa. Ya que Tyr era considerado como el dios patrono de la espada, se consideraba que era indispensable el grabar el signo o la runa que le representaba bajo la hoja de todas las espadas. Pero también era utilizado como una venganza sagrada y para purificar.

—¿Y como es que perdió la mano? Digo, un Dios manco es extraño.

Hermione untó otra tostada y continuó con su relato:

—Cuenta la leyenda que Loki, uno de los Dioses nórdicos, se desposó con la giganta Angurboda, con la que tuvo tres monstruosos hijos: el lobo Fenrihr o Fenris, Hel, la parcialmente coloreada diosa de la muerte y Iörmungandr, una terrible serpiente.

Él guardó en secreto la existencia de estos monstruos tanto tiempo como pudo. Odín, desde su trono, pronto se percató de su existencia y también de la inquietante velocidad a la que crecían.

Odín resolvió llevar a Fenris, el lobo hasta Aasgard, con la esperanza de convertirlo en un animal tratable y gentil. Pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él para darle de comer, excepto Tyr, a quien nada le intimidaba. Viendo que Fenris crecía diariamente en tamaño, fuerza, voracidad y ferocidad, los dioses se reunieron en consejo para deliberar sobre la mejor manera de deshacerse de él. Decidieron unánimemente que, como matarlo profanaría su lugar de paz, lo atarían fuertemente para que no pudiese causarles ningún daño. Crearon una cuerda mágica, pero el lobo rehusó permitir que le ataran, a menos que uno de los dioses consintiera poner la mano en su boca y dejarla allí, como garantía de buena fe y de que no fuera utilizada ningún arte mágico contra él.

—Ya imagino que le ocurrió al que puso la mano dentro de las fauces del lobo…

Hermione ignoró la interrupción y continuó:

—Los dioses oyeron tal decisión consternados y todos se echaron atrás, con la excepción de Tyr, el cual, viendo que los demás no consentirían esta condición, dio audazmente un paso al frente e introdujo su mano entre las fauces del monstruo. Los dioses rodearon entonces firmemente el cuello y las patas de Fenris con Gleipnir y cuando vieron que sus más denotados esfuerzos para liberarse fueron infructuosos, gritaron y rieron con júbilo. Tyr, sin embargo, no pudo compartir su alegría, pues el lobo, al verse capturado, arrancó de un mordisco la mano del dios a la altura de la muñeca, que desde entonces se ha conocido como la articulación del lobo —acotó Hermione para volver a untar otra tostada—. Privado de su mano derecha, Tyr se vio obligado a usar el brazo mutilado para sujetar su escudo y empuñar la espada con la mano izquierda. Sin embargo, tal era su destreza que siguió abatiendo a sus enemigos como antes. Era el Dios de la justicia, el castigador, el que fue mutilado por el lobo Fenris y que juró vengarse de él.

Hermione soltó la taza de té ni bien terminó la frase, y esta cayó al suelo del comedor con un ruido fuerte. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tomó a Harry del brazo con una rapidez que lo hizo saltar

—Eso es… Tiene que estar relacionado… "Tyr es un dios manco, la despedida del lobo y el príncipe de los templos. Desterrará por siempre al lobo, hasta el día del Ragnarök…" aunque puede haber algo más…

Ella empezó a caminar por la habitación, murmurando y frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

—No te sigo, Hermione…

—Piensa Harry. ¿Qué podrían tener en común estas chicas para que las escogieran? Sabemos que todas tenían antepasados nórdicos. El asesino se infiltró en el ministerio por algún motivo. El tenía conocimientos de historia antigua, de los vikingos y de mitología nórdica, quizás por eso busco a Perry, pues era un genio en cuanto a estos temas, pero lo más importante y que hemos pasado por alto es que Perry estaba a cargo del mayor proyecto genealógico internacional. Quizás a mucho les parecía una tontería. ¿Te imaginas, Harry? Perry podía decirte quienes eran tus antepasados originales. Quizás las jóvenes estaban relacionadas por algún pariente común. Alguien, que para una mente enferma, debió cometer un crimen atroz contra Tyr. En las víctimas hay mucha violencia, aparte de la ya espantosa águila de sangre, pero no hay rastros de magia oscura como para obtener poder u otras intenciones mas perversas, sólo puro odio. La maldición del poema, aunque atroz, es el mejor ejemplo de que sólo es cuestión de una mente enajenada. Es como si el asesino lo hubiese puesto para probar lo listo que es y para dejar un mensaje. Tan simple y tan delirante como eso.

Harry iba a replicar, pero los golpes en la puerta los asustaron por un momento. Fue a abrir y era un joven auror con la túnica manchada de sangre que tenía un mensaje urgente de Kingsley.

"Tienen que venir inmediatamente al ministerio. Hallamos a la familia de la joven. Los necesitó aquí urgentemente."

—Adelántanos lo ocurrido —pidió Harry al joven auror.

Visiblemente nervioso les relató que encontraron la residencia de la familia de la joven salvada en Londres que estuvo embarazada y en coma en San Mungo. Pero no la encontraron a ella, más sí encontraron los cadáveres de dos ancianos y un pequeño niño de dos años con la cabeza cercenada. Eran los padres y el hijo de la joven australiana. A ella no la encontraron por ningún lado. Harry pateó un taburete donde Hermione tenía un jarrón antiguo y valioso y lo hizo añicos. Ella se desplomó sobre el sillón sin importarle nada más que el dolor que sentía. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar sus lágrimas.


	9. Verdades a la luz

_**CAPITULO IX – VERDADES A LA LUZ**_

.

_**Interrogatorio**_

.

.

El cuartel general de aurores bullía con la actividad reinante. Todos unían sus esfuerzos para hallar al falso Marshall. Sabían que tenía a la joven cautiva pero desconocían cuánto tiempo la mantendría con vida. Una buena parte de los equipos de aurores están a la búsqueda del asesino, mientras otros, como Hermione, buscan frenéticamente más información. Harry volvió a interrogar al verdadero Marshall, el ex trabajador del área de mantenimiento del que el asesino tomó el nombre. Esta vez el interrogatorio pasa a ser más fuerte y el hombre confiesa que es traficante de reliquias y falsificador. Dijo que hacía años un compatriota suyo le pidió que le buscara una espada hecha por duendes, pues sabía que él se movía en los círculos del bajo mundo mágico.

—Yo sólo le tramité una identificación falsa, pues era un compatriota. Nada más. Jamás imaginé que la llenaría con mi propio nombre. Y sobre la espada me limité a contactarlo con el duende Brokjm y no llegué a saber si cerraron el trato.

Podía tratarse de un simple coleccionista de cosas antiguas, pero debía de confiar en su instinto. El asesino sabía de historia, el poema hablaba de una espada y un hombre manco.

—Hace unos días te mostramos muchas fotografías y no identificaste a nadie. En ese momento no sospechábamos de ti. Pero ahora —Harry se acercó con la varita en mano y el hombre empezó a sudar—, las cosas son distintas, necesito que identifiques a tu compatriota, a ese que te pidió la espada.

—Lo que usted diga, jefe Potter. Estaré encantado de ayudarlo

—Dime, ¿Es éste hombre?

Y le mostró la foto de identificación del falso Marshall. La del hombre caucásico, esmirriado, de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y escaso y sonrisa hueca.

Miró la fotografía mágica. Cinco minutos, y luego diez. El hombre frunció el ceño unos minutos, visiblemente concentrado en recordar. Abrió los ojos y volvió a concentrarse.

—Jefe. No puedo recordarlo. Y la verdad no lo entiendo, pues en mi negocio no puedo olvidar una cara.

Harry empezaba a sospechar.

—Dime el nombre, quizás podamos ubicarlo de esa manera.

—Claro, jefe. Su nombre es Wi-ffffff. Es Wi-fffffff… Wi-fffffff.

—¡Tiene la maldición del sello! —exclamó Hermione que también estaba presente.

No era la única que lo dedujo. Harry y algunos capitanes también tenían experiencia en estos asuntos. Algunos magos solían aplicar ese hechizo prohibido para borrar su imagen directamente de la mente de los afectados. Incluso para más seguridad, la maldición trababa la lengua del afectado para que jamás revelara dato alguno del mago tenebroso.

—Voy a buscar a Griphook. Si alguien puede averiguar qué duende vendió la espada, ese es Griphook. Lo que me da esperanza es que por más poderoso que sea un mago, es muy difícil que pueda hechizar a un duende.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry llegó con noticias alentadoras: Griphook consiguió al duende que años atrás había forjado una espada para un mago que le pagó una fortuna con tal de mantener su silencio. La espada tenía un solo carácter; una flecha hacia arriba. Hermione interrumpió para aclarar que esa era la runa para Tyr, el dios de la guerra. Harry interrogó al duende y este confesó, previo pago de otra fortuna, que tendría que pagar el ministerio por los datos de aquel mago. Después Harry le entregó a Kingsley el pergamino donde estaba escrito el nombre y la dirección del dueño de la espada.

"William Poulsen. Condado de Aalborg, península de Jutlandia – Dinamarca"

Hermione no se quedó atrás en esas horas que Harry pasó con los duendes. Cuando llegó al ministerio, se encargó de rastrear a los antepasados de las jóvenes asesinadas. Todas eran descendientes de Gunnhildr Gormsdótti, la esposa de Eirik Bloodaxe, el segundo Rey de Noruega en el año 835. Pero tal como lo había deducido Hermione, Gunnhildr según los libros antiguos de la comunidad mágica, era una bruja. Para los muggles, ella tenía cierta reputación de ser una bruja, pero nadie osó delatarla. Una de las leyendas refería que ella vivía en una choza con dos magos finlandeses, aprendiendo su magia. La bruja, ambiciosa, cuando obtuvo el conocimiento que deseaba, hechizó al Rey de Noruega para que matara a los magos y después se casó con él. Según la historia muggle, la leyenda acababa allí. Pero para los magos cronistas la historia continuaba. Uno de los magos finlandeses se llamaba Tyrius Fenrir. Y algunos lo confirmaban como el primer hombre lobo y mago de la humanidad.

—La bruja Gunnhild fue contaminada por Fenrir —explicó Hermione a todos los aurores que escuchaban sin poderlo creerlo—. Ella fue la primera mujer lobo de la historia con el gen espontáneo. En la actualidad sólo quedan cinco descendientes directos puros. Las cuatro chicas atacadas y una quinta conocida como Jarina. Todas ellas eran licántropos puros no registrados.

Esa misma tarde tres compañías de aurores emprendieron el viaje a la costa norte de Dinamarca. A las tres de la tarde y con el permiso de la guardia danesa, los cincuenta aurores, preparados y sedientos de justicia irrumpieron en el pequeño pueblito de Aalborg. Encontraron la casa más no al dueño ni a la joven secuestrada. Los aurores especializados revisaron todo el lugar, pulgada por pulgada. Encontraron planos, los expedientes de Perry, con los datos de las jóvenes asesinadas, copias de los libros encontrados en la cabaña de la montaña, y los restos de una mujer y un hombre enterrados en el jardín posterior, pero no encontraron rastros de la joven australiana. Casi al final de la tarde un auror, especializado en romper maldiciones, salió con el rostro triunfante. Tenía un pequeño pensadero entre las manos y una botella con la sustancia plateada.

"Te ganaste una promoción instantánea", pensó Harry mirando al joven auror.

.

.

_**En la mente de un asesino**_

.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de su capitán. Harry volvió a sentir la conocida sensación de succión y de pronto se encontró dentro de la mente torturada de William Poulsen.

"…William era el hijo de una familia muggle, aristocrática y conservadora de Dinamarca. Cuando cumplió once años, llegó la carta de la escuela Jelling de magia, pero sus padres, creyendo que su hijo se había vuelto loco, lo encerraron por cinco años en el manicomio de la ciudad. Sus padres supusieron haberle curado la locura de creerse un ser con magia, pero no podían estar más errados, pues el director de la prisión resultó siendo uno de los mortífagos arrepentidos del primer levantamiento con Voldemort que terminó, con papeles fraudulentos, haciéndose con el cargo de Director. Éste, al ver que le chico era un mago, decidió tomarlo bajo su tutela. Con él, William aprendió los secretos de la magia prohibida y las pociones malditas. Ambos practicaban hechizos en los pacientes del psiquiátrico para perfeccionar sus creaciones. En esos años, William también fue abusado reiteradamente por su supuesto protector.

Poulsen deseaba regresar a la casa paterna a disfrutar de una gran vida, por lo que con lo aprendido, hechizó a su oscuro mentor e hizo que se tirara desnudo a las cuadras de los cerdos. Al día siguiente, recogieron los restos del director esparcidos por doquier.

Su fortuna le sería entregada cuando cumpliera los veinticinco años. Fue a la universidad e ingreso a estudios escandinavos. Era poco sociable, pues a pesar de contar con el respaldo económico, la gente solía temerle, probablemente por su inestabilidad con la magia y sus arrebatos de cólera producto de su estancia en el psiquiátrico. Se convirtió en un friki de la historia nórdica.

De la universidad se pasaba a estudiar unas runas en un pueblito cercano llamado Aalborg. Allí alternó a una bruja pobre conocida como Jarina, que se acercó a él solo por sus ropas elegantes. Entablaron conversación y ella no vio mejor oportunidad para salir de la pobreza que casarse con el chico, aunque estuviese medio loco. William, a pesar del inmenso conocimiento de las artes oscuras y pociones mortales era un ingenuo de las pasiones femeninas. Jamás tuvo encuentros carnales con ninguna mujer, a pesar de desearlo secretamente. Quizás por su excesiva timidez debido al abuso recibido y por cierto desequilibrio mental, pues los años de tratamiento resquebrajaron su salud.

A ella le bastó darle una poción amorosa para lograr que se casara con él. Poulsen, conocía de pociones malditas gracias a su maestro pero dejó de usarlas al salir de aquel lugar. Pero el hecho de no practicar las artes oscuras, no significaba que no detectara la magia oscura correr por sus venas.

Pero cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo los influjos de una poción amorosa, era demasiado tarde ya. La astuta bruja llevaba suministrándole la poción por casi un año. Ya estaban casados, y vivían en una casucha pobre, porque los padres de William se negaron a avalar el que consideraban un capricho estúpido de su hijo. Una noche llegó a casa sorpresivamente y encontró a su mujer en la cama con su amante. Ella había contactado a ese joven mago para que matara a los padres de William, pues estaba cansada de esperar a que éste heredara la fortuna.

Jarina estaba segura de que William no haría nada, pues bajo los efectos de la poción amorosa, ella podría hacer lo que fuese y él continuaría creyendo amarla. No lo amaba, pero al no tener ni un centavo necesitaba asegurarse de la herencia de William para pagarse la pócima que tomaba cada noche de luna llena: Era un licántropo puro. Una mujer lobo que se ocultaba en el bosque los días de luna llena y que mentía sobre su estado. Sabiendo que William no haría nada para perjudicarla continuó haciendo el amor con su amante. Frente a él.

Ese fue el momento en que el cerebro de William decidió desconectarse de la realidad. Su instinto luchaba contra aquella fuerza que aplacaba su razón, igual que lo hiciera en el psiquiátrico cuando le suministraban pastillas que adormecían o alteraban su conciencia. El sabía por sus conocimientos que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción contra su voluntad.

Y luchó. Y peleó contra esa oscura sombra en su voluntad.

Los gritos de placer de la mujer hicieron que William temblara, pero no temblaba de miedo, temblaba preso de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. Era como una olla a presión que acabaran de tapar y pugnaba por explotar. Aquel cuadro, el golpe de saberse controlado, un mago como él, que torturó a muchos hombres hasta hacerles orinarse en los pantalones de miedo, a merced de la voluntad de una simple ramera que se revolcaba con su amante en su propia cama, fue demasiado para su mente.

Gritó cuando pudo liberarse del hechizo de Jarina. Sin pensarlo tomó la varita dada por su maestro y arrojó un hechizo hacia el hombre que copulaba con su mujer. Le reventó el cráneo y los sesos cayeron sobre la bruja. La mujer al ver a su amante muerto entró en cólera y se transformó en una loba. Al ser licántropo pura de la rama original, podía convertirse a voluntad. William tuvo su primer ataque de histeria en este punto. Jamás le habían hablado de los hombres lobo. Intentó huir, pues en su mente confusa no lograba procesar la situación. La loba se paseaba con desprecio y William al contemplarla se empezó a jalar de los pelos y a darse de cabezazos contra la pared, aterrado por aquella visión, creyendo que estaba en el Asgard y que es el mismo demonio Fenris, el lobo hijo de Loki, era el que se le presentaba. Luego su cerebro se desconectó otra vez y entró en mutismo sobre una silla. La mujer lobo al verlo en ese estado bajó la guardia, pensando que se había vuelto loco.

El ex mortífago que abusó de él y lo convirtió en su seguidor le enseñó a aprovechar los momentos de debilidad de su enemigo. Y lo hizo. Al recobrar la conciencia, atacó con una espada que compró a un herrero cercano y la hundió en el estómago de la mujer, ella volvió a su forma humana y cayó herida de muerte. William, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, pronunció el poema, creyendo ya a esas alturas que es un enviado celestial de Odin, que es la reencarnación del Dios Tyr, el justiciero, el que acabará con el lobo Fenris y su dinastía de abominación. Luego empieza a cortarla con el cuchillo para grabarle el poema, pero ella logra, con sus últimas fuerzas, arañarle la mano derecha. William, indignado, inmediatamente y sin titubear, se corta la mano y luego con la varita cauteriza la herida con fuego. Termina con el ritual del águila de sangre, leído de viejos textos nórdicos. Luego entierra a Jarina en su propia casa. Ahora no hay nadie que cuestione su poder. Es el Dios Tyr.

Concibe el plan de desterrar de la faz de la tierra a los descendientes originales que portaban el gen de la licantropía y debía comenzar con toda la rama original de los hombres lobos. Se agenció para entrar en el ministerio y obtuvo los nombres de los descendientes de Gunnhildr. Decidió matar sólo a la rama femenina en edad fértil de esta descendencia, creyendo que así preservaba el mundo del destino final: El Ragnarök.

Al trazar dicho plan, se infiltró en el ministerio para investigar tanto la genealogía de las víctimas, como al movimiento de los aurores. Fue en ese período que decidió alcanzarse de una verdadera espada hecha por duendes. Se la compró a un duende contactado por su ex compañero de aulas, Phillip Marshall. Logró crear una maldición para los que leyeran el poema que inscribía en sus victimas, en siete días terminarían carbonizados. Y cuando lo descubrieron, suministró poción multijugo al viejo Tyler Perry y lo hizo pasar como el verdadero asesino. Después se retiró a un pueblo costero hasta que lograra encontrar a la joven faltante…"

Harry salió de los recuerdos de William Poulsen. No se levantó del pensadero ni extrajo la cabeza del plasma. Aprendió a diferenciar sus pensamientos y a bloquear su mente, por lo que permanecía en una especie de borde, y esto le ayudaba a pensar y analizar con mayor claridad los pensamientos de otra persona.

—Es suficiente…. Harry debe salir de inmediato de esa mente enferma o podría afectarle toda aquella locura.

—Pero Hermione —habló uno de los capitanes—, debemos conocer la verdad y quien mejor que el mejor auror para encontrarle sentido.

—¡Dije que es suficiente! —bramó Hermione para hacerse escuchar entre el gentío—. Nadie arriesgará la vida de Harry, no me importa el motivo. ¿Lo entendieron?

Harry escuchó nítidamente la voz de Hermione, y se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquel diálogo entre ella y los aurores. Ella se estaba enfrentando sola a una oficina con cien aurores armados y dispuestos a todo por conseguir información. O era muy valiente o realmente ella…

Le dolía algo la cabeza, pues entrar en un pensadero restaba energía. Se dejó sujetar por sus amigos fingiendo un mayor cansancio, porque deseaba tiempo para pensar y fue depositado en el cuarto de reposo.

Había sido un tonto. Lo tenía tan claro y lo dejó pasar. Supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo primero era contactar a Ginny. Y a Ron.

Después, se jugaría la vida.

.

_**El león contraataca**_

.

.

Hermione trazó las fechas de los asesinatos con la información que habían encontrado en la casa (los mapas astrales de cada mujer y antiguos mapas nórdicos) y se percató horrorizada de que ese día habría luna llena y que los signos de la joven se alineaban perfectamente. Harry, quien regresó frotándose la nuca al comprobar los avances, volvió a sentir admiración por Hermione quien, aunque nunca le gustó la adivinación, sabía mucho más que todos los expertos en aquella sala.

Dedujo, según la información encontrada, que había 30 lugares donde podría efectuar el sacrificio, dado que era la última descendiente de Gunnhildr debía hacerlo en un lugar importante; Hermione aseveró que sería sobre una de las grandes piedras con inscripciones rúnicas en el territorio nórdico (que incluía a Dinamarca, Finlandia Islandia, Noruega y Suecia). No tenían opción, aún con la ayuda de los aurores franceses y daneses que estaban a su lado, no podrían buscar en todos los lugares. Se dividieron en grupos de dos personas y repartieron los lugares rogando que en uno de ellos se encontrara a William Poulsen con su víctima y que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Hermione quería estar presente, pero Harry era tajante en este punto. Ella no iría, pues era demasiado peligroso. La tomó de la mano y le explicó que debía de esperar los resultados con gente amiga. Que había conversado con Ginny y con Ron para explicarles un poco sobre la situación. Ellos ya la estaban esperando en el Caldero Chorreante. Neville, el propietario, junto a Hannah, su esposa, le tenían reservada una habitación a cada uno, como en los viejos tiempos. Le rogó que aceptara, porque no podría realizar la misión sabiendo que ella podía estar en peligro. Hermione terminó aceptando, pero no logró decir nada más, pues la lata de pickels empiezó a despedir un brillo azulado. Harry se encargó de arreglar un traslador y en segundos ella estaba en el Caldero Chorreante.

Ron, George, Bill e incluso los patriarcas Weasley están desperdigados por el renovado Caladero Chorreante, nerviosos, pues Ginny se había encargado de contarles que Harry estaba en una misión peligrosa para atrapar al asesino de las jóvenes. Transcurrió todo un día sin noticias de Harry ni del resultado de la operación. Como era fin de semana, había un buen número de personas en el pub, que acudían después de hacer sus operaciones en el Callejón Diagon. Ellos no sospechaban del tumulto que envolvía a la familia Weasley. Sólo Luna y Neville, aparte de los Weasley, son los únicos que saben el peligro que corre Harry en esa misión. Hermione va por décima vez hacia la barra para preguntar a Neville si es que llegó alguna lechuza o si revisó la chimenea o si el teléfono ha sonado. Ginny la toma del hombro y la lleva hacia la mesa, sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada perspicaz. Ginny aún amaba a Harry, pero era consciente de que Harry ya la había olvidado. Intuía el motivo y ahora estaba segura de la realidad de sus suposiciones. No podía negar que le incomodaba conocer el motivo en forma real. Lamentablemente para ella, debía, una vez más, luchar para sobrellevar lo que el destino le deparaba. Suspiró y volvió a tranquilizar a Hermione.

Ron, por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Le daba vueltas en la cabeza la llamada desesperada de Harry. Necesitaba que ellos se encargaran de proteger a Hermione, pues él no podría hacerlo personalmente y no confiaba en nadie la seguridad de ella más que en sus amigos. El tono y la agitación con la que Harry pronunciaba las frases atropelladamente, encendieron una pequeña llama dentro de las entrañas de Ron. Se dijo asimismo que no tenía derecho a sentir nada con respecto a ella, pero la realidad del pensamiento en su cabeza era demoledora. Quizás se equivocaba.

"A quien quiero engañar", pensó Ron. Recordó las últimas veces en que había conversado con Harry sobre Hermione. Cerró los puños instintivamente por unos segundos al comprobar que el presentimiento se convertía en realidad con cada recuerdo de los ojos de Harry. Más instantes después relajó el semblante y aflojó la presión de los nudillos. Volvió a realizar el gesto de hacía más veintidós años, en medio de la sala común de los Gryffindors, el día que ganaron la copa de las casas. Si tenía que ser alguien, quién mejor que Harry Potter.

Unas parejas bailaban alegremente una canción irlandesa cuando saltaron hacia atrás pues la figura de un Lince apareció entre ellos. Era el patronus de Kingsley anunciando que la operación había sido un éxito, que la muchacha estaba a salvo, y que el asesino había sido capturado, pero que había una baja importante en el cuerpo de aurores inglés. Y luego el lince desapareció.

Todo el clan Weasley, Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah y Ginny gritaban emocionadas de saber que aquel monstruo ya no podía dañar a ninguna chica más. Neville repartía cervezas a todos los parroquianos quienes recién eran partícipes de la noticia que corrió como reguero de pólvora. Todos celebraban. Todos menos Hermione, quien, a pesar de la noticia, temblaba mientras rogaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba casi oculta en una esquina del pub, lejos de la barra y de la repentina llena pista de baile. George bailaba como un desaforado junto a una feliz Angelina y Luna daba vueltas, sola como muchas veces, a pesar de que su esposo la miraba enamorado desde la mesa contigua, haciendo aparecer flores amarillas sobre las mesas junto a ella.

"Que se encuentre bien", rogaba mentalmente.

De repente el silencio cubrió el lugar. Pero esto duró apenas dos segundos, pues el sonido de vítores se extendió en el local en cuanto descubrieron a la figura que apareció en medio del lugar. Ella se levantó de su lugar y se paró de puntillas para intentar observar al recién llegado.

Allí estaba Harry, con el cabello revuelto, manchas de barro en los zapatos, la capa hecha jirones, una herida apenas coagulada en la frente, pero con la sonrisa más encantadora que Hermione había visto en su vida. Los ojos verdes la miraban expectantes. Ella quiso correr y lanzarse hacia sus brazos, incluso logró dar un par de pasos inseguros, pero se detuvo contemplando al círculo que se había formado en torno a Harry. La señora Weasley lo palpaba para asegurarse que no tuviese un hueso roto. Ron le palmeaba la espalda y Ginny se colgaba de su brazo para besarle la mejilla. Ella podía ir igualmente, como siempre, como su amiga y abrazarlo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero esta vez, sentía que no era suficiente.

"Quiero más"

Hermione intentó analizar lo que ocurría, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que le impedía incluso respirar. Se abrazó los costados, nerviosa y algo avergonzada. Quería más. Necesitaba más que ser su amiga y la certeza de este pensamiento le dolía casi físicamente, imaginaba que él la rechazaría, que alguien vendría y los interrumpiría o, como ya había pasado, que Harry daría media vuelta al ver a la multitud.

Harry se abrió paso entre el gentío. Cojeaba ligeramente mientras avanzaba y aventó la capa de viaje a Ron, antes de mirarlo fijamente. Entre ellos hubo un entendimiento mutuo.

Ella captó la mirada. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

Continuó avanzando hacia ella, con los labios delgados casi formando una pequeña sonrisa y con la expresión tan decidida que muchos observaron interesados. Detuvo su avance unos segundos y Hermione sintió que el alma se le caía al piso. Pero simplemente apuntó con la varita a la radio del lugar. Con total control de la situación, extendió su mano izquierda hacia ella, anhelante. Hermione pensó que la conocida melodía, aquella del bosque de Dean y del día que hicieron el amor, sonaba más alta cada vez más, o quizás se debía a que todos miraban en silencio, unos interesados, otros hipnotizados.

"Sus manos están frías, quizás debería tomar una sopa de pollo", se dijo Hermione y de pronto se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos empezaban a carecer de lógica. "Posiblemente tiene que ver con sus ojos verdes", meditó mientras Harry la halaba con suavidad hacia el centro de la pista sin dejar de observarla ni un instante. Todos se hicieron a un lado, sin dejar de mirarlos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero él le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para acallarla. La sonrisa apenas se mostraba en su rostro; tenía la sombra de una incipiente barba sobre la fuerte mandíbula, ojeras notorias, más los ojos verdes tenían vida propia. Deslizó una mano y la sujetó con posesividad de la cintura. Empezó con un movimiento rítmico pero lento, sus hombros se movían acompasados a pesar de que continuaba cojeando ligeramente. Hizo un movimiento con sus labios como si los mordiera y ella percibió pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre sus propios labios.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", repetía Hermione, mientras se movía como autómata, con el semblante serio, igual que aquella vez en que había bailado con Harry adentro de una tienda en medio de un bosque deshabitado. Aquella vez se sintió igual. Que pisaba fuego y que debía escoger. Y en ese entonces, prefirió a Ron. Ahora, es ese momento, volvía a suceder todo igual. ¿Debía arriesgarse a iniciar algo? Si fallaba, perdería a Harry como su amigo. Alzó el rostro y la mirada de Harry continuaba sobre ella como retándola a que continuara.

—Vine por ti.

La manera en que sus labios se curvaron al susurrar esas palabras y la sinceridad en sus ojos, dejó a Hermione embelesada durante una milésima de segundo. El calor de Harry era todo lo que la envolvía.

De pronto vino una vuelta y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hermione. Parecía que con aquella sonrisa los ojos verdes brillaban y Harry ahora no sólo sonreía con sus labios, lo hacía con sus ojos, con sus gestos, con su cuerpo. Estaba feliz. Hermione cedió al fin y volvió a sonreír voluntariamente.

Ahora ella le dio la vuelta a él con el mayor cuidado que pudo y escuchó la risa de Harry tan franca y radiante que su corazón empezó a acelerarse nuevamente. Ambos continuaron bailando al son de la melodía, lejos de las murmuraciones que empezaba a llenar el lugar.

El tomó su mano izquierda y aminoró el ritmo del baile, respiraba un poco agitado y Hermione no quiso averiguar si era la tensión del asalto o simplemente estaba contemplando algo que le producía una sensación de bienestar y felicidad infinita. Harry la atrajo más hacia sí y ella no se resistió, apoyó el rostro sobre la camisa húmeda pero no le importó, estaba segura de que con el calor que experimentaba en ese instante su cuerpo era capaz de vaporizar el agua de la ropa de Harry.

Bailaron así unos segundos más, los murmullos ahora eran frases de asombro completas y risitas nerviosas por todo el local. Ginny tenía una expresión algo melancólica aunque por momentos se iluminaba su mirada, mientras Ron tenía una expresión impasible en el rostro. El resto de amigos en común, miraban satisfechos.

La música llegaba a su fin y Hermione comprobó que sus palmas tenían gotas de sudor. La sensación de algo flotando dentro suyo se incrementó al separarse unos centímetros de Harry. El la observaba atento, tenía los ojos brillantes, resaltando la tonalidad esmeralda en ellos. Ella sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó, sin poder creerlo. Él sabía donde estaban y la gente que había a su alrededor. Estaba Ginny, Ron, sus ex suegros, sus amigos. Cerró los ojos, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Harry todavía estaba parado frente a ella, más ahora, sus caras estaban separadas unos cuantos centímetros, la luz en los ojos de Harry le atraía y la envolvía irremediablemente. Se dejó rodear por el sentimiento. Aquella mirada transmitía determinación, pero también anhelo y deseo.

Todo, excepto su desbocado corazón palpitante se detuvo, no había música, ni murmullos, ni nadie a su alrededor. Harry levantó sus manos y tomó el delicado rostro con ambas manos

—Confía en mí —susurró con sus labios a milímetros de los ella.

Sus labios eran tan tibios y tan firmes. De pronto no importaba si todo lo demás junto a ellos se derrumbaba, se alzaba o protestaba; porque ese sólo beso era suficiente para sostenerlo. La incipiente barba raspaba su rostro y eso lograba que ella suspirara aún más.

¿Qué estarían pensando los demás? Se preguntó Hermione ¿Quizás debería mostrarse más discreta?

"No"

No quería ni lo haría. No tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de él, de hecho, no tenía objetivo alguno, ni pensamiento, ni determinación alguna más allá de besarle por el resto de su vida. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? Le echo los brazos al cuello.

Y ya no era sólo un beso. Estaba haciéndole el amor a su boca. Cuando al fin se separaron, Harry respiraba pesadamente y Hermione se sentía presa de alguna fiebre interna.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar.

—Te amo, Hermione. Desde hace mucho.

Hermione juraría que su corazón estaba a punto de salir desbocado de su pecho al escuchar aquella frase. Apoyó las manos en el firme tórax de Harry y se estremeció al sentir el corazón latir impetuosamente contra sus palmas, incluso más fuerte que el suyo. Levantó la vista para mirarlo una vez más.

—También te amo —Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry para aspirar el aroma que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Harry suspiró satisfecho y buscó su rostro. La tomó de la barbilla para mirarla profundamente. Los murmullos aumentaron y a él no le importó.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, verdad?

—Haces un excelente desayuno. ¿Cómo podría negarme?

Enlazados de la mano, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, salieron hacia las frías calles de Londres, con dirección a su departamento. Harry pensó que algún día le confesaría, quizás después de hacerle el amor desesperadamente, que en su primer baile en el bosque de Dean, había empezado a amarla.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado la historia. Si es así, déjenmelo saber :P pues a quien no le gusta recibir un review? XD<strong>

**Es mi primer H/Hr y se me ocurrió cuando vi la pela HP and the deathly hollows part I, la escena del baile entre ambos me hizo flipar! (casi derramo la soda encima mío de la emoción XD)**

**Nos leemos fandom!**

**Gigi**


End file.
